Nessuno deve sapere chi è Mark Evans
by Ida59
Summary: Visto che la Rowling che mi ha promesso di non rivelare a nessuno chi realmente è Mark Evans, lascio al mio amato Severus il compito di raccontarvi, in prima persona, perché nessuno dovrà mai sapere chi è, in realtà, Mark Evans.


NESSUNO DEVE SAPERE CHI E' MARK EVANS

Autrice:Ida e Francesca (Agosto - novembre 2004)

Anche se la storia l'ho scritta solo io, non posso non indicare come coautrice anche Francesca (Tatefra) che insieme con me l'ha costruita con amore e sofferenza, né posso dimenticarmi dei suoi stupendi e coinvolti commenti che l'hanno alimentata con sempre nuovi spunti, nuove idee e nuove sofferenze per Severus. Ed anche il finale, il lieto fine, è un'idea di Franci, sviluppata a modo mio!

Beta: Franci (Tatefra)

Tipologia: Storia lunga in 10 capitoli

Censura:VM 14 anni.

Genere: Azione, Drammatico, Romantico, Introspettivo

Personaggi:Severus Piton, Mark Evans, Harry Potter oltre a Marianne e George Evans, personaggi originali

Pairing: Chi mi conosce lo ha già capito. Agli altri fornisco un piccolo indizio: Severus e… (niente slash, mi raccomando!)

Epoca: HP 5° anno

Avvertimenti: Lemon

Riassunto:Ho stipulato un accordo segreto con la Rowling ed anche lei mi ha promesso di non rivelare a nessuno chi realmente sia Mark Evans. Lo faccio solo perché amo profondamente Severus. Così lascio a lui il compito di raccontarvi, in prima persona, perché nessuno dovrà mai sapere chi è, in realtà, Mark Evans. O voi lo avete forse già intuito? Solo una piccola precisazione: siamo durante le vacanze alla fine del 5° anno di scuola di Harry. Cercate di stare molto attenti e di non perdervi nei riferimenti temporali della storia che si modificano continuamente (quasi come le scale di Hogwarts…)

Nota:Questa storia è nata in modo molto particolare, soprattutto per difendere il mio amato Severus dalle crudeli insinuazioni di alcune Malandrine "cattivelle". Per convincerle di quando adorabile e buono lui sia, nonostante tutte le apparenze contrarie. Per spiegare loro i reali motivi del supposto odio di Severus per Harry Potter. Poi… poi la storia mi è un po' scappata di mano, a causa di troppo frequenti e lunghe telefonate deliranti con Franci (Tatefra). Ultima cosa, quando l'ho scritta non si sapeva ancora che Piton era un mezzosangue.

INDICE

**1 - Vuoi sapere perché, Potter?**

**2 - Marianne**

**3 - Le persone che amo**

**4 - Mark Evans**

**5 - Ricordi d'amore**

**6 - L'unica scelta possibile**

**7 - Notte d'amore e di dolore**

**8 - Vivo solo in un sogno**

**9 - Nessun mago può mutare la realtà**

**10 - Ecco il perché, Potter!**

**NESSUNO DEVE SAPERE CHI E' MARK EVANS**

**1 - Vuoi sapere perché, Potter?**

_Il nostro duello è in corso ormai da ore ed è evidente che non ce la fai più. L'ultima maledizione che ti ho lanciato ti ha colpito in pieno e la mia mano non è certo stata leggera: sul tuo braccio ossuto si è aperta una brutta e profonda ferita ed ora boccheggi per il dolore, mentre cerchi di ripararti dietro le poche suppellettili della stanza, nella vana speranza di trovare un riparo che possa regalarti qualche prezioso minuto di riposo._

_Ma non ti concederò di riprendere fiato, esattamente come non te lo concederebbe Voldemort. _

_Pretendo da te la massima resa: è l'unico modo per insegnarti a sopravvivere in un duello a faccia a faccia con l'Oscuro Signore. _

_Sono stato chiarissimo fin dall'inizio, da quando ho cominciato a darti queste pesantissime lezioni di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, da quando ho deciso che era giunto il momento che ti preparassi in modo adeguato per la sfida finale. _

_Ho subito avuto il pieno appoggio di Silente e della McGranitt ed il programma intensivo d'istruzione è iniziato tre settimane dopo la fine della scuola. Anche tu ti eri dichiarato perfettamente d'accordo, fin quando non hai scoperto che l'istruttore ero io._

_Sì, proprio io, il tuo odioso, disgustoso, arcigno Professore di Pozioni, Severus Piton!_

_- Per favore… Signore… non ce la faccio più… solo una piccola pausa… - m'implori, mentre premi la mano sulla ferita, cercando di fermare il sangue. _

_- Avanti Potter, non potrai chiedere pietà al Signore Oscuro, quando verrà il momento! – sibilo freddamente e senza alcuna compassione per il tuo dolore._

_Punto nuovamente la bacchetta, con tranquilla sicurezza, ed il suo raggio silenzioso dissolve in una nuvoletta crepitante il massiccio tavolo dietro il quale hai cercato effimero riparo. Schizzi velocemente all'indietro, certo l'agilità non ti manca, ed alzi di nuovo, ma sempre più faticosamente, la bacchetta. La maledizione che mi hai lanciato mi ha deplorabilmente mancato di oltre un metro. _

_Oggi pomeriggio ti ho sottoposto più volte alla Cruciatus, a lungo e duramente. Devo ammettere che hai resistito stoicamente e non hai ceduto, ma ora, ora non ce la fai proprio più. _

_No, così non va bene, assolutamente no!_

_- Maledizione Potter! Il destino del nostro mondo dipende solo da te, e tutto quello che sai fare è mancarmi così grossolanamente? –_

_Provocarti è un metodo che di solito funziona, e qualche volta hai avuto anche delle reazioni impreviste e sei perfino riuscito a colpirmi e a farmi davvero male. _

_Ma in questo momento sembri veramente allo stremo e stai cominciando a farmi pietà. Forse posso concederti qualche minuto di riposo e medicarti quella ferita che sanguina così abbondantemente. _

_No! Maledizione, nessuna misericordia: Voldemort non l'avrebbe. _

_Dimostrarti umanità adesso equivale solo ad ucciderti. _

_Mi avvento verso di te come una furia, afferrandoti proprio per il braccio ferito e ti scuoto duramente. So di farti male, voglio farti male._

_- L'Oscuro Signore non ti concederà requie, Potter, quando lo affronterai. Stringi i denti, maledizione, e resisti! So che lo puoi fare, so che lo hai già fatto. Ed io ti ho insegnato tutto quello che ti serve per vincere. Ora devi solo volerlo, a qualunque costo! _

_Per un istante incrocio i tuoi occhi, pieni di dolore e di paura, ma anche di determinazione. Sei un ragazzo in gamba, lo so perfettamente, e sei anche un mago molto potente, nonostante tu sia così giovane. _

_Puoi farcela, devi farcela: non c'è un'altra possibilità per il nostro mondo. _

_So perfettamente che mi sto comportando in modo molto crudele con te, ma non ho scelta. Non c'è altro modo per insegnarti veramente a difenderti: devo riuscire a portarti al di là della disperazione, oltre il dolore e la paura, devo farti trovare la vera forza dentro te stesso. _

_Solo allora sarai veramente pronto._

_Ormai lo scontro finale è vicino: ho lavorato a lungo per questo, con attenzione e caparbietà. Non ho trascurato nessun dettaglio, non ho mai commesso alcun errore: tutto è perfetto e la mia trappola è pronta a scattare. Ma per quel giorno, ormai molto vicino, tu dovrai essere perfettamente pronto. Io sarò al tuo fianco, certo, ma solo tu potrai battere l'Oscuro… ed io ti ho insegnato a farlo!_

_Un lampo di ribellione passa nei tuoi occhi, mentre cerchi di liberarti dalla mia ferrea presa:_

_- Da alcuni giorni lei è tremendamente duro con me, Signore. Intendo dire… più duro di quanto lo sia mai stato prima! Si può sapere che cosa le ho fatto? _

_Allento un poco la presa sul tuo braccio._

_- Perché facciamo lezione quindici ore il giorno? Perché? – continui con foga, – Non ce la faccio più, veramente. Come pensa di riuscire ad insegnarmi qualcosa se continua a colpirmi, ferirmi e lanciarmi Cruciatus? _

_- Non fare stupide domande, Potter, non perderti in pensieri che non portano a nulla! – sibilo arretrando lentamente di alcuni passi - Pensa solo a concentrarti intensamente: non fare caso al dolore della Cruciatus, ignoralo e svanirà! Devi difenderti, devi attaccarmi! _

_Punto nuovamente la bacchetta su di te, guardandoti in profondità negli occhi._

_Perché? _

_Vuoi sapere perché, Harry? _

_Perché ti sto sottoponendo a questo trattamento inumano? Vuoi proprio sapere il perché? Non te lo dirò, Potter, non lo ho mai rivelato a nessuno… nessuno._

*

Perché nessuno deve sapere chi è Mark Evans.

Mark Evans.

Un ragazzino come tanti altri, forse solo un po' troppo magro per i suoi undici anni.

Occhi neri, vivaci, brillano curiosi nel suo visetto pallido incorniciato da lunghi capelli neri.

Un ragazzo come tanti altri: uno qualunque.

Nessuno deve sapere che avrebbe potuto essere un mago.

Nessuno saprà mai che è mio figlio.

*

Dieci anni, sono ormai passati dieci anni da quel giorno in cui ho radicalmente modificato la realtà, spento i ricordi e oscurato la magia.

Dieci anni da quando ho dilaniato il mio cuore ed ho cominciato a vivere di sogni impossibili.

Dieci anni che sono durati un'eternità, eppure non sono mai veramente trascorsi.

Dieci anni di tormento, di solitudine… e di rimpianti.

Finisco lentamente di allacciare la lunga fila di bottoni della mia casacca e mi avvio alla porta.

Per l'ultima volta.

Questa sarà veramente l'ultima volta che strazierò ancora il mio cuore davanti a quell'ampia finestra, a guardare la famiglia che non ho mai potuto avere.

Ancora una volta mi trovo a trascinare i miei passi lungo questa strada babbana della quale conosco ormai ogni più piccolo e insignificante particolare, ogni singola crepa dell'asfalto, ogni avvallamento, ogni dannata macchia di grasso.

Quante volte mi sono mimetizzato tra quei cespugli e sono rimasto a contemplare da lontano la vostra vita.

Troppe volte e troppo a lungo.

Ma è pericoloso, troppo pericoloso per voi: le persone che più amo al mondo.

Da quando Voldemort è tornato so che potrebbe individuare le tracce magiche della mia presenza e distruggere le vostre preziose vite: chiari indizi mi fanno temere che presto ciò potrebbe avvenire.

Socchiudo un attimo gli occhi e sospiro: il sapore acre del sangue è ancora fresco nella mia gola, il dolore intenso e persistente della Cruciatus dell'Oscuro brucia ancora la mia pelle e la mia mente, ma per oggi siete ancora al sicuro.

Almeno per oggi.

Ecco perché questa sarà l'ultima volta, dovrà forzatamente essere l'ultima volta.

Così il puzzle dell'orrore della mia vita si ricomporrà nella vuota solitudine che, sola, mi sarà compagna d'ora in poi.

Ho rinunciato a voi dieci anni fa, per proteggervi, per permettervi una vita normale e tranquilla.

Non posso, non devo compiere alcun errore: il mio immenso amore per voi oggi può essere solo totale e definitiva rinuncia!

Per me rimane solo quest'ultima possibilità di vedere da lontano la vostra felicità, pur sapendo d'esserne totalmente escluso. Giusta punizione per tutti i miei crimini passati, per quei figli rimasti senza la guida del padre, per quelle donne che invano hanno atteso nella notte il ritorno dell'uomo che amavano!

**2 - Marianne**

Mi avvicino per l'ultima volta, per rubare ancora alcune briciole della vostra vita, per afferrarle al volo e stringerle fra le dita, prima che il nulla gelido dell'oscurità si richiuda per sempre su di me.

La finestra è aperta: non ti vedo, ma percepisco il tuo inconfondibile profumo.

Barcollo per un attimo nel prato ben curato, sembra proprio che le gambe non vogliano più reggermi. Come sempre, quasi inconsapevolmente, la mia magia dilata la materia ed io posso vedere nella vostra intimità.

Come vorrei non saperlo fare.

E' quasi ora di cena, lui sta giocando con Mark nel giardino sul retro. Fa caldo ed avete apparecchiato la tavola all'aperto, sotto la veranda. Alzo gli occhi, e tremo impercettibilmente, nell'attesa di vederti.

Sei bella Marianne, sei bellissima.

Il tuo profumo mi stordisce, la tua mancanza mi distrugge.

Ti amo immensamente.

Dal primo istante in cui ti ho vista.

*

Quante volte mi sono chiesto come sia potuto capitare che io, proprio io, Severus Piton, mago purosangue ed ex-Mangiamorte, mi sia innamorato di una babbana.

Eppure è accaduto: incredibilmente e meravigliosamente mi sono innamorato di te.

Perdutamente innamorato, da non capire più nulla, da arrivare persino a credere che tu potessi essere l'ultima delle maliarde esistenti nel nostro mondo… e mi avessi ammaliato a mia insaputa.

Quanto hai riso quando ho avuto infine il coraggio di confessartelo: la tua risata fresca ed allegra, alla quale non ho mai saputo resistere.

_Il mago del mio cuore._

Mi chiamavi così.

_La mia dolce ammaliatrice, rispondevo io. _

E sorridevo, sorridevo, sorridevo… mentre ti stringevo forte a me.

La mia maliarda: il tuo profumo mi mandava in estasi, il tuo corpo mi faceva impazzire ed ero felice, felice, felice come non avevo mai sognato di potere esserlo.

Era stato tutto così facile con te, così perfetto!

Quel negozietto Babbano, piccolo e sporco, in quell'angolo sperduto: aveva sempre delle erbe insolite, perfettamente conservate, così difficili da trovare anche a Diagon Alley, e degli infusi particolari, già pronti e fatti a regola d'arte. Un bel risparmio di tempo per un giovane insegnante!

Cosa diavolo ci facevi là?

Sembravi un'ingenua fata al cospetto della vecchia megera, dalle unghie adunche e sporche, che stava stringendo le tue mani. Ma tu ridevi, ridevi mentre afferravi la fialetta con l'essenza del tuo profumo.

Non avevo mai sentito una risata così allegra, così contagiosa, così bella.

La tua bocca sorrideva, i tuoi occhi ambrati sorridevano ed erano pieni di luce, il tuo corpo sorrideva, mentre scuotevi il capo facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli dai riccioli ramati.

Poi, la preziosa fialetta ti è sfuggita di mano ed è rotolata sul bancone, ha raggiunto il bordo e si è fermata un attimo, roteando su se stessa prima di superarlo per cadere sul pavimento sporco.

La tua risata è svanita in un istante.

Mi è sembrato che il sole si spegnesse in quello stesso momento.

Non sono riuscito a trattenermi e le mie labbra hanno sussurrato piano l'incantesimo di lievitazione, mentre mi chinavo allungando la mano per afferrarla prima che si riducesse in mille pezzi.

Ho teso la mano verso di te ed il sole era di nuovo nei tuoi occhi e nel tuo sorriso.

Le tue dita hanno sfiorato appena le mie: un brivido intenso!

La magia della tua risata cristallina mi ha travolto, mentre stringevi di nuovo la fialetta tra le dita ed esclamavi, sollevata e divertita:

- Ma lei deve essere un mago! Come ha fatto a comparire al momento giusto e a frenare la caduta?! –

Sono rimasto senza parole a contemplare il tuo sorriso un po' stupito.

Ti sei avvicinata e l'ombra lieve del timore per un istante ha indugiato sulle tue labbra. Poi hai inclinato un poco il capo di lato e hai mormorato scherzosa:

- Grazie! Spero che lei sia un mago buono… anche se è tutto nero…

Non riuscivo a staccare gli occhi dal tuo sorriso, non riuscivo a pensare, non riuscivo a parlare.

Sono solo riuscito a ricambiare il tuo sorriso.

E' lì che ho pensato che tu fossi una maliarda, da quell'inaspettato sorriso che è fiorito sulle mie labbra.

Quanti anni erano passati dall'ultima volta che mi era successo?

Non me lo ricordavo più: tanti anni, sei… sette, troppi! Da quando le mie mani si erano ricoperte di sangue, da quando quel maledetto marchio bruciava sulla mia pelle, da quando gli incubi tormentavano tutte le mie notti.

Ma ora stavo sorridendo alla più bella donna che mai avevo visto in vita mia.

- Sono un mago… ma temo di non essere buono… - ho sussurrato piano, continuando a sorriderti.

- Mmmm… però hai salvato il mio profumo. Non puoi essere un mago troppo cattivo!

Mi hai guardato negli occhi, in profondità. Senza paura. Con fiducia.

Credendo in me.

E' in quell'istante incantato che mi sono innamorato di te, quando la luce ambrata del tuo sole è penetrata nell'oscurità della mia notte… ed è ancora lì, amore mio.

A rischiarare la mia vita.

A darmi la forza.

*

Dopo i sorrisi e le risate, sono venute le parole. Tante, profonde, buone, dolci.

Ti ho aperto la mente ed ho lasciato che leggessi nei miei ricordi: hai saputo di me ciò che nessun altro mai aveva conosciuto. Non hai mai giudicato, ma hai saputo comprendere ed accettare fino in fondo.

Tu, una semplice Babbana, hai compreso me ed il mio mondo meglio di chiunque altro.

Ti piaceva vedermi fare magie: ogni volta nei tuoi occhi brillava intenso lo stupore di una bimba e le tue labbra si aprivano in un'esclamazione di meraviglia.

Non hai mai avuto paura di me, mi hai amato da subito e mi hai regalato una felicità infinita. E' stata l'estate più bella della mia vita, sempre insieme, conoscendoci ogni istante ancora di più.

Anche i miei incubi erano scomparsi: nelle mie notti c'eri solo tu, il tuo corpo morbido e caldo ed i tuoi baci deliziosi.

La tua pelle fremeva quando le mie dita la sfioravano leggere e le tue labbra mi regalavano emozioni intense disegnando l'amore sul mio corpo. Il tuo eccitante profumo, sì, quello della fialetta che avevi saputo rielaborare in modo così originale, il tuo profumo mi avvolgeva ed annebbiava i miei sensi.

Non capivo più nulla, solo che ti amavo e che non potevo vivere senza di te.

_La mia incantevole ammaliatrice._

Queste parole sono solo mie, queste le ho volute conservare per me solo, accompagnate dalle mie lacrime nel profondo dell'anima.

_Il meraviglioso mago del mio cuore._

Solo per me, solo per me questo tuo pensiero prezioso, custodito nel dolore della mia rinuncia.

Tutto il resto l'ho regalato a lui, affinché potesse amarti come io ti ho amato, perché tu non soffrissi, perché tu potessi dimenticarmi, ma il mio sconfinato amore restasse per sempre con te.

**3 - Le persone che amo**

Ora lui sta giocando con Mark che gli mostra orgoglioso la sua abilità con la bicicletta nuova: grande, da ragazzo e non più da bambino.

Quanto orgoglio nei suoi occhi neri, mentre gli mostra le ultime evoluzioni apprese a prezzo di quella profonda escoriazione sulla gamba.

*

Sei un ragazzino coraggioso Mark: non hai paura del dolore. Sei caduto davanti ai miei occhi preoccupati, ma ti sei rialzato senza un lamento. La volevi tanto quella bicicletta, alfine arrivata come premio per la tua ottima pagella.

Me l'avevi detto proprio tu, anche se non proprio a me.

L'avevi detto a quel vecchietto arzillo, che trovi tanto divertente, ma così strano! Quante volte gli hai chiesto dove va a pescare quegli abiti bizzarri!

E' vero, la mia cultura babbana, dopo anni di mancato utilizzo, fa proprio acqua da tutte le parti.

Però ti piace restare ad ascoltarmi, rapito dal racconto delle strane cose che accadono in un mondo che tu non sai che esiste veramente, che non puoi credere vero.

Sarebbe dovuto essere il tuo mondo, bambino mio, se io fossi stato un altro uomo.

Se io non avessi sbagliato.

Da quando sei nato il mio passato è diventato un fardello ancora più pesante da trascinarmi dietro ed il mio presente è diventato momento infinito di espiazione delle mie colpe.

Così quel vecchio ti racconta ogni volta un pezzo di storia del mondo che non conoscerai mai, mentre tu pendi dalle sue labbra… che sono le mie.

Una volta hai raccontato di me alla mamma e lei si è molto preoccupata temendo per la tua sicurezza. Ma tu la hai subito rassicurata affermando che non voglio farti del male, che sono un tuo caro amico, che mi conosci da sempre: da quando eri un bambino piccolo.

*

E' vero Mark, ricordi proprio bene: mi conosci da quella volta che sei caduto dal ramo dell'albero sul quale ti eri arrampicato, anche se la mamma ti aveva detto di non farlo.

Ti eri attardato un momento e all'improvviso ti sei ritrovato da solo. Sei salito sull'albero per vedere dove erano gli altri, poi sei scivolato e sei caduto giù, mentre cercavi di aggrapparti ai rami.

Eri piccolo, nemmeno cinque anni, piangevi e nessuno poteva sentirti.

Non potevo stare lì a guardare senza fare nulla, così mi sono velocemente trasfigurato per la prima volta in quel bizzarro vecchietto e mi sono chinato su di te. Ti ho preso in braccio, stringendoti finalmente a me, dopo anni di straziante mancanza di quel gesto paterno. Sopraffatto dalla felicità, ho asciugato piano le tue lacrime con le mie carezze e, lentamente, ti ho calmato. Il braccio era rotto, ecco perché piangevi. Ho sistemato tutto in pochi istanti, poi ho continuato a tenerti tra le braccia, cullandoti in silenzio.

Mi hai sorriso: il mio bambino… il mio bambino mi stava sorridendo.

- Perché piangi adesso? – mi hai domandato con la tua piccola voce.

Come facevo a spiegarti che le mie erano lacrime di felicità?

Come facevo a spiegarti che tremavo per l'emozione di averti di nuovo tra le braccia?

Ho guardato nei tuoi occhi ed ho scorto lo stesso nero dei miei, ma pieno di luce e di speranza.

Ho visto il mio stesso viso, pallido e serio, ed i miei lunghi capelli corvini: una somiglianza impressionante.

Come se vedessi il riflesso in un magico specchio che ha ingoiato il tempo ed annullato i miei ultimi venticinque anni di vita, mi sono rivisto bambino con tutta la mia felicità e voglia di vivere.

Dove sono finite le mie speranze?

Chi ha infranto i miei sogni?

Chi mi ha rubato la felicità?

Tutto è stato distrutto dalla vita, spazzato via dai miei errori.

Cosa mi è accaduto, perché… perché… è solo mia la colpa, solo mia!

Ho continuato a cullarti piano, tenendoti stretto al cuore, finché ti sei addormentato. Poi sono rimasto a rimirarti e ho carezzato a lungo il tuo visetto, sfiorandoti appena, per non svegliarti. Ho riempito di baci i tuoi capelli, mentre le mie lacrime li bagnavano.

Il mio bambino, immensamente desiderato ed amato, finalmente ancora tra le mie braccia.

Ti sentivo muovere nel pancione, mentre lo accarezzavo e lo baciavo lieve, inseguendo il mobile profilo dei tuoi piedini. Ti sussurravo il mio amore, mentre chiudevo gli occhi e cercavo di immaginarti. Poi appoggiavo la mano sul suo ventre aspettando il tuo piccolo calcio. Marianne appoggiava la sua mano sulla mia, io mi perdevo nell'ambra dorata dei suoi occhi ed era ogni volta un brivido infinito.

Quanto vi ho amato, quanto vi amo!

Vorrei poterti tenere per sempre stretto a me, ma sta venendo buio e non voglio che lei si preoccupi, non voglio!

Mi rialzo e m'incammino stringendoti per l'ultima volta forte al cuore.

Devo riportarti a casa dalla tua mamma.

E da lui.

George Evans.

Il padre di mio figlio.

Eccolo che spunta oltre il vialetto: è venuto a cercarti. Ti vuole bene, tanto bene.

Quasi quanto te ne voglio io!

Il suo viso è molto preoccupato, mentre si guarda attentamente in giro.

Alzo una mano per attirare la sua attenzione e grido:

- Sig. Evans! Suo figlio è qui con me: sta bene!

Solo io posso sapere cosa mi è costato pronunciare queste parole: _"suo" figlio!_

Lui corre verso di me gridando:

- Mark!

Le nostre voci ti hanno svegliato: sgusci via dalle mie braccia e corri verso di lui.

- Papà… papà!

Ecco, ora sei tra le sue braccia.

Mi sento morire: non mi hai mai chiamato papà… non mi chiamerai mai papà!

Stupide lacrime di uno stupido mago.

Non ce la faccio: mi giro e scappo via.

Torno a rifugiarmi nel gelido vuoto del mio sotterraneo.

Dove nessuno vedrà mai le mie lacrime.

Dove il mio dolore non esiste per nessuno.

Neppure per te, Marianne, perché io non esisto più nei tuoi pensieri, da quando ne sono uscito quella notte, avvolto nel silenzioso nulla della mia nuova solitudine.

*

Quel parco, luogo d'inaspettati, paventati e desiderati incontri.

Me l'hai fatta grossa quella volta Mark, mi hai proprio teso una bella trappola ed io ci sono caduto in pieno. Il tuo vecchio amico doveva andarsene, ma tu lo trattenevi con ogni scusa. Avevi un accordo preciso ed attendevi.

*

All'improvviso percepisco il tuo profumo dietro le spalle e le mani cominciano a tremarmi un poco, perfettamente in tema con la mia età avanzata. Cerco di far finta di nulla, di allontanarmi, di fuggire!

- Signore… Signore!

La tua voce mi accarezza dolcemente le orecchie ed il tremito delle mani aumenta. Desidero girarmi, vedere il tuo volto, parlarti.

Desidero stringerti forte a me, baciare le tue labbra con tutta la passione d'amore sempre crudelmente soffocata in questi anni.

Mi mordo le labbra, mentre cerco, non so dove, la forza per voltarmi, per prefigurarmi il tuo volto totalmente indifferente davanti a questo sconosciuto vecchio, amico di tuo figlio.

Certo sei venuta a controllare, da brava ed attenta madre, con chi passa il suo tempo Mark. Finalmente mi giro, lentamente.

Stai sorridendo: il tuo sorriso meraviglioso, mentre tendi cordiale la mano verso di me.

- Sono molto felice di riuscire finalmente ad incontrarla. Mark mi parla sempre tanto di lei!

Ti guardo e, come la prima volta che ti ho incontrato, non ci sono parole sulle mie labbra, ma solo un sorriso silenzioso.

_Sei sempre la mia adorata ammaliatrice. _

Sfioro appena la tua mano: le mie dita bruciano.

- Volevo ringraziarla… di cuore. – la tua voce è un delizioso sussurro che mi ricorda l'incanto del nostro amore – Per tutto il tempo che passa con mio figlio, per l'amicizia e l'affetto che gli ha dato in questi anni.

Mi sembra incredibile, ma anche adesso, anche in questa particolare occasione, tu hai una completa fiducia in me.

Come era stato allora.

Continuo a sorriderti: penserai che sono proprio stravagante, come se il mio abbigliamento non fosse già di per sé sufficiente!

Mi osservi attentamente, poi inclini un poco il capo di lato e stringi appena gli occhi: scuoti lievemente la testa, come a scacciare un pensiero inverosimile.

Infine torni a scrutare in profondità i miei occhi neri, l'unica cosa inalterata nella mia trasfigurazione.

Mi guardi come hai sempre fatto: senza paura, con fiducia, credendo pienamente in me. E c'è sempre il sole che sfolgora nelle tue iridi d'ambra dorata.

All'improvviso tutto diventa sfuocato davanti a me, mentre una lacrima rotola piano lungo la mia guancia: ti amo Marianne, ti amo mia dolce e meravigliosa ammaliatrice.

- Che strana impressione. - mormori piano - I suoi occhi… come se già li conoscessi!

Poi guardi Mark, i suoi occhi neri, e torni a guardare me, profondamente stupita.

Continuo scioccamente a sorriderti, sperando vanamente che tu possa non accorgerti delle mie lacrime. Naturalmente le hai notate e ti hanno messo in imbarazzo. Ma decidi di fingere di ignorarle.

- Io e mio marito avremmo molto piacere se lei volesse cenare una sera con noi: così, per conoscere meglio l'amico di Mark.

La tua voce trema leggermente, sei chiaramente a disagio.

Chiudo gli occhi per un istante.

No, non credo proprio che potrei farcela: a casa vostra, quella che un tempo è stato il nostro nido d'amore.

- Mi dispiace Signora Evans. – mormoro a fatica – Ma vado sempre a dormire molto presto.

Mi guardi in modo indecifrabile. I tuoi pensieri sono lì, perfettamente alla mia portata, ma non intendo violarli: ho paura di quello che potrei trovarci, ma, forse, ho più paura di ciò che non vi posso più trovare!

Poi fai ciò che mai mi sarei aspettato: ti avvicini rapidamente, appoggi la mano sulla mia spalla, ti alzi sulla punta dei piedi e deponi un bacio sulla guancia, asciugando delicatamente le mie lacrime.

- Sorrida! Sapesse quanto Mark le vuole bene! – sussurri dolcemente – Come al nonno che non ha mai avuto!

Non potrai mai capire il valore che le tue parole hanno per me, amore mio.

L'affetto di mio figlio. Il tuo sorriso. Il tuo bacio spontaneo.

Ho la gola riarsa: mi fa male. Riesco a rispondere solo a prezzo di un grande sforzo.

- Grazie… anche io gli voglio bene!

Mark è al tuo fianco: allungo una mano a scompigliargli i capelli e lui si stringe a me, sospingendo lievemente il tuo corpo contro il mio.

Il solito intenso brivido che sempre mi da la tua vicinanza.

Chiudo gli occhi e sono felice, inebriato dal tuo profumo.

La mia guancia brucia.

Il cuore mi sta scoppiando nel petto: come puoi non sentire il suo rombo disperato, mio meraviglioso amore?

**4 - Mark Evans**

- Allora, Mark, cosa ha detto la mamma della scuola che hai deciso di frequentare?

Appoggi a terra la bicicletta e ti siedi vicino a George, con atteggiamento maturo, da giovane ometto.

Tra pochi mesi compirai undici anni.

Non ti vedrò entrare a Hogwarts, non saprò mai a quale casa il Cappello Parlante ti avrebbe assegnato. Ho subito riconosciuto l'aura della magia, intorno a te, anche appena nato. Saresti diventato un mago potente, come me. Ne sono certo.

Invece, ora non puoi far altro che scegliere di andare a Shalton Fields: da quanto ho capito dai vostri discorsi è un'ottima scuola.

Ma là nessuno potrà insegnarti ad usare la magia che non hai più.

Nessuno.

*

Così, quello strano vecchietto, che incontri spesso al parco, si limita ad insegnarti a preparare quelli che tu chiami _"strani intrugli, che funzionano sempre: sembra proprio magia!"_.

E lui ti sorride, orgoglioso come tu non potrai mai immaginare.

Nel parco ho creato uno spazio magico in cui i Babbani non possono penetrare: solo tu ne hai "_le chiavi magiche_". Ti piace giocare a fare il mago, anche se non lo sei più.

Ma sei bravo a distillare le pozioni, Mark, sai, molto più bravo di tanti miei allievi, distratti e disinteressati, che neppure si peritano di leggere tutte le righe delle istruzioni sulla lavagna. Un giorno hai preparato a casa la pozione corroborante che ti avevo appena insegnato e l'hai fatta bere a George: mai influenza è guarita così istantaneamente! Tu ridacchiavi in silenzio, ma hai tenuto fede alla promessa che mi avevi fatto e non hai rivelato nulla dei miei insegnamenti.

So che posso fidarmi di te: siamo grandi amici! Non potrò mai avere il tuo amore di figlio, ma so che ci stai bene con me. E, forse, mi vuoi anche un pochino di bene.

Quella volta che sono arrivato in ritardo al nostro appuntamento, ti ho trovato solo e preoccupato, mi cercavi con gli occhi in ogni angolo del giardino e, quando finalmente mi hai visto, mi sei corso incontro e mi hai abbracciato.

Non avrei mai voluto lasciarti andare via dalle mie braccia!

E' sempre così poco il tempo che posso trascorrere con te, poche ore la settimana, rubate ai miei impegni di Professore ed a quelli di spia. Il tempo passa sempre così velocemente, quando siamo insieme: ci sono mille cose che vorrei fare con te, che vorrei insegnarti, tante cose che vorrei raccontarti e spiegarti. Tu pendi dalle labbra di quel vecchio e lo abbracci felice, cercando di trattenerlo ancora con te.

- Aspetta, non andare: non abbiamo finito l'intruglio magico!

- Deve raffreddarsi e riposare per una settimana. Vieni a controllarlo ogni giorno ed aggiungi sempre venti gocce di questa. – ti spiego allungandoti una bottiglietta. – Mi raccomando…

- Sì, certo, non ti preoccupare. – m'interrompi con sicurezza ripetendo le mie precedenti istruzioni – Mescolare in senso antiorario tredici volte, intervallo di quattro minuti e poi sette volte in senso orario: non sbaglierò! E il fuoco sarà quello giusto: puoi starne certo!

Già, non hai mai sbagliato. Anche se sei ancora piccino e non ci sono le istruzioni scritte sulla lavagna. Anche se non sei un purosangue.

Ti guardo con tanto orgoglio, bambino mio.

Mi passo la mano sugli occhi e scuoto la testa pensando a Paciock ed a tutti i pasticci che ha combinato fino ad ora nella mia aula. Chissà, forse se suo padre potesse essergli vicino, anche lui sarebbe diverso. Forse è solo la sicurezza in sé che gli manca, quella che il povero Frank non ha mai potuto trasmettergli.

Mi guarda sempre con quegli occhi pieni di sconfinato terrore, che mi creano un immenso disagio e che non so proprio come affrontare. Sono arrivato troppo tardi quel giorno, maledizione, e non ho potuto fare nulla per Frank ed Alice: quel rimorso è solo uno dei tanti che costellano i miei ricordi.

Così mi trincero dietro la mia odiosa maschera. Mentre invece vorrei, vorrei solo riuscire a… aiutarlo!

- Torna presto! – gridi alle mie spalle.

Il vecchio si volta ancora una volta a sorriderti, facendoti un ultimo cenno di saluto con la mano.

*

La mattina dopo, nella mia aula, ho passato in rassegna tutti i miei studenti, chini sui loro calderoni: ma nessuno di loro aveva negli occhi la passione pura che ho sempre visto nei tuoi lucenti occhi neri.

Nessuno di loro li socchiude come fai tu, come faccio io, per rimirare tra il fumo acre la scintillante superficie del liquido che ribolle e ondeggia.

Loro sono solo ragazzini indolenti e viziati che, per la maggior parte, non hanno alcuna voglia di studiare.

Giovani maghi la cui magia non è stata soffocata sul nascere e che possono vivere nel mondo che gli spetta di diritto, senza neppure rendersi conto della loro fortuna.

Ragazzi svogliati e disinteressati, che agitano scioccamente la bacchetta che il mio Mark non potrà mai maneggiare e rimestano il calderone senza neppure guardarne il contenuto, che finisce sempre per schizzare ovunque!

Ragazzi che non sanno quanto è alto il prezzo della gioia, perché nessuno, nella loro famiglia, lo ha mai dovuto pagare. Ragazzi felici, insieme ai loro genitori, orgogliosi di loro.

Ma non tutti: non Lucius Malfoy che pretende sempre l'impossibile da suo figlio. Non il nobile e freddo Malfoy, troppo impegnato a seguire Voldemort e a diventarne l'indiscusso braccio destro, per potersi interessare veramente di suo figlio, per poterlo comprendere ed amare! Non ho mai capito, Lucius, l'atteggiamento che hai con tuo figlio sempre così freddo e distaccato, pretendendo che lui diventi ciò che non è mai stato e che non vuole essere.

Sono riuscito a restare vicino a Draco in questi anni, anche se non ho mai avuto la pretesa di sostituirti come padre. Ti sei mai chiesto, Lucius, quanto bisogno ha tuo figlio di un abbraccio, di una parola d'incoraggiamento ed apprezzamento?!

Questo io non posso farlo al posto tuo, mentre George Evans, invece, lo fa al mio.

Credo di odiarti Lucius, per quest'immensa fortuna che tu disprezzi, per ogni bacio che non hai mai dato a Draco, per tutto l'amore che gli hai negato, per la distanza che gli hai sempre imposto. Tuo figlio, nonostante tutto, ti vuole un gran bene: sei il suo idolo e si sta sforzando di seguire le tue orme, di condividere le tue scelte.

E' così giovane, ma lo hai già messo di fronte ad una scelta obbligata: solo una volta prenderai per mano Draco, e quella volta, Lucius, tu lo condurrai coscientemente alla perdizione.

Guardo quel visetto affilato e vedo nei suoi occhi pallidi la rassegnazione di chi sa di non potere scegliere. Lui sa, ha già compreso quale futuro lo aspetta. Non si ribellerà Lucius, lo farà per l'amore che ha per te.

Preferirei uccidere Mark con le mie mani piuttosto di consegnarlo a Voldemort e fargli vivere l'orrore che io ho conosciuto.

Come puoi, Lucius, come puoi condannare tuo figlio in questo modo? Come potrai tenergli fermo il braccio, quando l'Oscuro Signore gli imprimerà il suo Marchio maledetto? Come può un padre vendere suo figlio all'Oscurità?

Giro per l'aula e, poco più avanti, c'è Potter, affannosamente chino sul suo calderone. Anche oggi si è distratto e la sua pozione sarà un disastro come il solito. Se dovesse affidare le sue possibilità di vittoria contro Voldemort solo alla sua capacità di preparare pozioni, il nostro mondo è già bello che spacciato!

Ma anche con James e Lily sono arrivato maledettamente tardi. Non potevo credere che quel viscido imbecille di Minus potesse realmente essere la spia su cui Voldemort faceva così tanto affidamento, così non ho capito quello che stava accadendo sotto i miei occhi e, ancora una volta, sono arrivato troppo tardi.

Un altro grave errore, un altro rimorso che si somma agli altri. Ancora sangue innocente di cui sono responsabile.

Il Bambino Sopravvissuto è cresciuto ed è diventato un ragazzo che continua a ficcarsi nei guai, del tutto inconsapevole di essere l'unica speranza di vittoria del nostro mondo. Silente si è a lungo ostinato a tenergli nascosta la verità, affidando a me il "piacevole" incarico di stargli sempre alle costole e fare in modo che resti vivo nonostante tutti i pericoli in cui si caccia continuamente.

Harry Potter, strano esempio di orfano che ha fin troppi padri, troppe persone che lo osannano e si occupano affannosamente di lui, nessuna delle quali sa realmente tenere in modo fermo le redini della sua educazione. Nessuna delle quali lo ama per quello che lui realmente è: un ragazzo, semplicemente un ragazzo, come tutti gli altri bisognoso di abbracci, attenzioni, apprezzamenti obiettivi e limiti ben definiti, da accettare, condividere e rispettare.

Così Potter sta crescendo convinto di poter fare tutto senza sforzarsi più di tanto, di essere al di sopra di ogni regola, finendo per credere di poter facilmente avere successo anche di Voldemort. Un ragazzo innegabilmente coraggioso e potente, ma che nessuno si è mai preso la briga di istruire a dovere, che si applica solo dove e quando vuole, fregandosene di quei pochi insegnamenti seri che riceve.

Silente ha sempre permesso tutto ciò, confuso dall'affetto che prova per lui e che il ragazzo gli restituisce, nell'errata convinzione che proteggerlo significa tenerlo all'oscuro d'ogni cosa perché un adolescente non è in grado di affrontare le responsabilità che il destino ha invece voluto buttare sulle sue spalle fin da quando era in fasce. Convinto che chiudere gli occhi è più sicuro che tenerli bene aperti, che risparmiare una sofferenza serve a far crescere più felice un ragazzo, che proteggerlo è più sicuro che insegnargli a difendersi, che mantenerlo legato e dipendente da sé è meglio che educarlo faticosamente all'autonomia, dimostrando così di non avere fiducia nelle reali capacità di Harry Potter, che sono invece notevoli.

Così rimango solo io, l'odioso e sgradevole Professor Piton, a porre antipatici limiti e rigide restrizioni, ad esigere con severità attenzione ed impegno nello studio di tutte le materie, ad infliggere spiacevoli punizioni, a ricordare che le regole esistono anche per essere rispettate e che violarle, a volte, può anche significare la morte dei propri amici, a pretendere da lui tutto ciò che, anche se con grande sforzo e abnegazione, può realmente dare.

Non é un ruolo né facile né piacevole, ma qualcuno deve ben interpretarlo. E non sono stato io a scegliermelo!

**5 - Ricordi d'amore**

Ora state cenando. All'improvviso noto che siete tutti molti eleganti e che la tavola è apparecchiata in modo particolare: hai usato le stoviglie più raffinate ed i bicchieri dal lungo stelo elegante. George sta accendendo le candele e tu gli sorridi felice.

Una serata particolare.

Dieci anni di dolore e solitudine per me.

Dodici anni d'amore e felicità per voi.

L'anniversario di un matrimonio che solo il mio amore ha potuto concepire in quella notte di tormento e disperazione!

Ricordi di un giorno felice che non è mai esistito, se non nella mia mente.

Maledico la mia stupidità: non dovrei essere qui, _non ora._

Mi sto solo infliggendo un ulteriore, tremendo supplizio. Come se non mi fossero bastati tutti i compleanni di Mark, ed i tuoi compleanni! I baci che non ho mai potuto darvi, i fiori che non ho mai fatto apparire per te, tutti i regali che ho solo potuto immaginare, senza mai poterveli dare.

Lui ti prende la mano… ed io ricordo la dolcezza della tua pelle.

Si avvicina al tuo viso… ed il tuo profumo mi sconvolge.

Ora sfiora le tue labbra.

Chiudo gli occhi e assaggio il sapore salato dei tuoi baci.

Ma sono solo le lacrime che mi rigano il volto.

Non voglio vederlo, mentre ti bacia dolcemente, con tenero e delicato amore. Mentre ti stringe a sé con appassionato desiderio.

_Il mio amore, il mio desiderio… la mia donna!_

Stringo i pugni e mi conficco le unghie nei palmi. Vorrei urlare il mio strazio, ma so che non posso farlo! Il sapore caldo del sangue inonda la mia gola: ancora una volta i denti hanno lacerato le labbra che si crogiolavano nell'impossibile desiderio di baciarti.

Mark ride, sento il rumore delle stoviglie.

Provo a ricominciare a respirare, piano.

Ora posso riaprire gli occhi e guardare quella che non è la mia famiglia.

Che non lo è mai stata e che non potrà mai esserlo.

*

Quante volte sono fuggito, in passato, quando lui ti abbracciava: per non vedere, per non soffrire!

E quante volte, invece, ho voluto bere fino in fondo l'amaro calice, e sono rimasto a guardarvi, immobile, mentre facevate l'amore.

Lacerando lentamente e senza pietà il mio cuore, nell'agognata speranza che cessasse alfine di battere.

Ho rivisto quei tuoi dolci gesti che avevo imparato a conoscere in ogni loro più minuta movenza, ho ritrovato quelle tue appassionate carezze che mi facevano impazzire.

E sono nuovamente impazzito, mentre sentivo le tue dita sfiorarmi leggere il ventre e scendere giù, rallentare poi la loro corsa e tenermi in sospeso: attimi dolcemente crudeli, in attesa delle tue labbra avvolgenti, della tua lingua appassionata, della tua bocca calda.

Ho nuovamente ascoltato i tuoi gemiti di piacere ed ho sentito il tuo corpo, morbido e caldo, fremere e godere ancora tra le mie braccia, come in quel tempo lontano.

Poi, poi ho dovuto rassegnarmi a seguire le tue labbra sul… _suo_ corpo.

Ed ho scoperto il profondo ed infinito tormento di rivedere i gesti meravigliosi del nostro amore compiuti sul corpo di un altro uomo. Non è mia la pelle che le tue labbra ardenti sfiorano, non è il mio corpo che gode delle tue carezze infuocate, non sono io, non sono io l'uomo che stai amando con passione!

Ma poi, ho riconosciuto anche i miei gesti pieni d'innamorato desiderio ed ho riascoltato i miei sussurri d'amore.

In quel momento ho tremato violentemente ed ho davvero pensato di non farcela.

Non credevo che avrei un giorno potuto soffrire così profondamente, quando gli ho impresso i miei ricordi ed i miei pensieri d'amore, quando gli ho insegnato le mie parole ed i miei gesti di passione.

Quando gli ho rivelato quei preziosi segreti che sapevano donarti quell'intenso e prolungato piacere!

Ed ora che li rivedo, dolcemente ed appassionatamente compiuti da un altro uomo sul corpo della donna che amo, vorrei morire, solo morire!

Adesso, in questo preciso istante.

Sto piangendo disperatamente, ma non riesco a far altro che rimanere qui a guardare. Vorrei riuscire a chiudere gli occhi, vorrei riuscire a non tornare sempre qui a torturarmi: vorrei essere un normale babbano, senza alcuna missione, senza alcuno scopo nella vita se non quello di amare mio figlio e la mia donna.

Ma sono un mago, un mago dal passato maledetto.

Il Marchio brucia sulla mia pelle ed io non ho più diritto al tuo amore, mia adorata Marianne. Non posso amarti se voglio essere certo che la tua vita e quella di mio figlio siano al sicuro.

Finalmente abbasso la testa e chiudo gli occhi, mentre grosse lacrime, amare e silenziose, insensate ed inutili, cadono pesantemente a terra.

Vorrei turarmi le orecchie per non ascoltare più i sospiri del vostro amplesso d'amore.

Vorrei essere tra le tue braccia e sentire quei morbidi riccioli solleticarmi il viso, vorrei stringerti forte a me e sentirti godere del mio corpo, vorrei sfiorare tutta la tua pelle con le dita, con le labbra, con i miei pensieri.

Vorrei sussurrarti dolcemente tutto il mio immenso amore.

Vorrei vedere il tuo splendido sorriso, lasciare che il sole dei tuoi occhi illumini ancora una volta la disperata solitudine della mia notte.

Vorrei amarti appassionatamente, come la notte in cui abbiamo concepito Mark, il frutto del nostro profondo amore.

_Vorrei gridare al mondo che sono io l'uomo che ami, l'unico uomo che tu abbia mai amato: solo io, solo io!_

Le lacrime mi accecano, ormai, e il rombo del mio cuore mi assorda.

Ti amo Marianne, ti amo, ti amo: non cesserò mai di amarti, mai!

Marianne… Marianne!

Ma tu non puoi udire l'urlo silenzioso che strazia il mio cuore: io sono soltanto un fantasma, un'incorporea ed effimera presenza. Aleggio silenzioso e invisibile, intento solo a preservare la tua felicità e quella di Mark.

E tu non puoi vedermi, se non nei tuoi sogni.

*

La cena è finita e la serata estiva regala ancora gli ultimi raggi di sole. Ti accomodi sul dondolo chiamando Mark vicino a te.

Una tua vecchia abitudine, fin da quando Mark era in fasce ed io vi facevo ondeggiare lentamente: Mark si addormentava ed io mi beavo del tuo meraviglioso sorriso.

Il sole sfolgora nell'ambra dorata dei tuoi occhi e tu guardi lontano, oltre i confini del giardino, oltre i ricordi che non hai, immersa in sogni che solo io conosco.

*

Altre immagini tornano alla mia mente.

Giorni lontani, i primi senza di voi, pieni di un dolore acuto, di una nostalgia che ancora non riuscivo a controllare.

Che non ho _mai_ imparato ad affrontare.

Questo stesso dondolo, il sole ancora caldo della fine dell'estate: Mark ancora non aveva compiuto l'anno ed io vi avevo lasciato da pochi mesi.

Ti eri addormentata insieme al bimbo: eravate così belli! I tuoi lunghi capelli ramati scendevano in morbidi riccioli ad accarezzare la sua fronte.

George era ancora al lavoro ed io non ho resistito: mi sono seduto sul bordo del dondolo, a respirare il tuo profumo.

Poi mi sono lentamente avvicinato a te: guardavo le tue labbra e le desideravo come mai le avevo desiderate prima.

Mark mi sorrideva nel sonno. Sono rimasto a lungo immobile a guardarvi, felice, quasi trattenendo il fiato per non svegliarvi. Poi ho allungato piano una mano e ho sfiorato la guancia di Mark.

Mi sono avvicinato di più, inebriato dal tuo profumo: ti ho carezzato i capelli e ho sfiorato appena le tue labbra con le mie.

Poi ho sentito un rumore e mi sono ritratto di scatto, coprendomi con il Mantello dell'Invisibilità.

Il tempo era volato in un lampo e George era già tornato dal lavoro. Ti sei svegliata subito, quando lui è uscito in giardino a cercarti, e gli hai sorriso radiosa, regalandogli il sole dei tuoi occhi, mentre gli correvi incontro. Anche Mark si è svegliato ed ha teso le sue manine verso di lui.

In quel momento ho capito che non c'era più posto per me, che quella non era più la mia famiglia, che il mio sogno si era definitivamente infranto contro la nuova realtà che io stesso avevo creato.

Un'ondata di dolore profondo mi ha sommerso il cuore e la mia vita è finita in quell'istante. Severus è morto e il Professor Piton ha indossato di nuovo la sua maschera, inchiodandola per sempre sul volto rigato da lacrime di sangue.

**6 - L'unica scelta possibile**

C'è stato il tempo della più intensa gioia: il sole nei tuoi occhi e la luce nella mia vita.

La tua irresistibile risata che alimentava ogni giorno la mia felicità. Un anno d'intensa e indimenticabile estasi.

Poi, quelle parole sussurrate appena ed i tuoi occhi pieni d'amore. La tua mano che accompagna la mia sul ventre ancora piatto. Un sentimento che nasce dal profondo e mi travolge inaspettato e incomprensibile, un'emozione mai provata prima, forte e dirompente. E' diverso dall'amore che provo per te, che sei qui davanti a me, reale e bellissima.

E' qualcosa che un uomo può capire solo quando gli accade, qualcosa che consacra e sublima l'amore per la sua donna, che lo rende ancora più vero e profondo.

Qualcosa che gli cambierà per sempre la vita.

Un figlio.

Avremo un figlio.

Una parte di me inscindibilmente congiunta a una parte di te.

Il nostro amore che diventa vita: una magia inspiegabile che sta avvenendo dentro di te.

Ti stringo delicatamente a me, senza parole, il cuore che batte forte, fino a farmi quasi male.

La donna che amo immensamente: la madre di mio figlio!

Sono troppo felice, anche solo per pensare.

*

Poi i pensieri sono tornati, terribilmente angoscianti.

Forieri di dolore straziante, ad annunciarmi che il futuro non poteva più essere il _"nostro"._ Sarebbe stato solo il _vostro_ futuro, non più anche il mio.

Un figlio, un piccolo essere indifeso la cui vita dipende solo da me.

La donna che amo oltre la mia stessa vita.

Io solo sono responsabile per voi, io solo posso tutelare la vostra felicità e garantire il vostro futuro.

_Io, solo io_.

Un mago sfuggito non so come agli artigli dell'oscurità.

Quale pazzia ho potuto mai commettere! Come ho creduto di poter amare ed essere felice? Di avere il diritto di stringere amorevolmente a me un figlio?

Come posso pensare a un roseo futuro, con Voldemort che può tornare da un momento all'altro? Come ho potuto dimenticare le mie colpe, trascurare il mio dovere, la missione che devo e voglio adempiere?

Finalmente la responsabilità d'essere padre mi fa comprendere, nel balenio di un istante, la gravità dell'errore che ho compiuto: non posso amarti, Marianne, non posso restare ancora al tuo fianco.

La mia vicinanza sarebbe solo un pericolo immane per te, ti esporrei alla letale vendetta di Voldemort.

Cosa ne sarebbe di te e del nostro bambino se l'Oscuro Signore scoprisse il mio tradimento? Come potrei adeguatamente proteggervi?

*

Il tempo passa e il tuo ventre si arrotonda, mentre la mia disperazione cresce sempre di più, giorno dopo giorno.

Ma ti sorrido, come sempre, affinché tu non possa capire, perché tu non debba soffrire.

Conduci la mia mano là dove il suo cuore batte: vuoi che gli sussurri il mio amore. Ed io bacio il mio bambino attraverso la tua pelle, trattenendo a stento le lacrime.

La sera siedo al pianoforte e nel tepore della penombra suono per te dolci melodie piene d'amore e di passione, mentre il mio cuore stilla lacrime di sangue.

Faccio l'amore con dolce lentezza, con tenera passione, mentre cerco di imprimere il tuo viso nella mia memoria, per sempre.

Dici che i miei baci ti sembrano diversi: hai ragione, amore mio, ogni volta temo sempre che possa essere l'ultimo.

Ho provato a cercare un'altra soluzione, ho meditato su mille espedienti diversi, ho valutato un'infinita gamma di possibilità alternative. Ma, alla fine, l'esito era sempre lo stesso: nessuna di loro mi dava la certezza della vostra incolumità.

Così non ho proprio altra scelta: devo lasciarvi.

_Devo lasciarvi._

Devo trovare la forza per lasciarvi. La devo trovare nell'immenso amore che provo per voi.

Ti guardo, mentre non mi vedi, e piango. Lacrime inutili, che non riescono neppure a scalfire la superficie del mio dolore, che diventa ogni giorno sempre più devastante.

Non posso maledire nessun altro se non me stesso e quella notte tetra in cui il fuoco nero di quel Marchio dannato ha per sempre segnato la mia pelle e la mia vita.

Cosa darei, adesso, per poter fermare il tempo e farlo trascorrere all'indietro, fino ad arrivare a quell'istante ben preciso, prima che quell'emblema oscuro incidesse ferocemente la mia carne, prima che quel sigillo mi condannasse per sempre alla negazione dell'amore!

Quel momento particolare, confine tra il bene e il male, tra la luce e le tenebre!

Cosa darei per poter modificare il mio passato, percorrere una diversa via, sfuggire in tempo alla dannazione!

Ed ora potere restare qui, vicino a te, stringerti per sempre a me: allungare la mano ed afferrare la mia piccola, meravigliosa, impossibile felicità!

*

Il mio piccolo bambino, qui, fra le mie braccia.

_Sei un mago: un piccolo meraviglioso mago._

Il mio cuore si ferma per un lungo momento.

Un'ulteriore condanna.

Quella definitiva, senza appello.

La mia ultima e flebile speranza se n'è andata, svanita come neve al sole, assorbita dalla tua tenue aura magica.

Ti stringo delicatamente a me. Finalmente posso lasciare che le lacrime scorrano incontrollate sul mio viso pallido: nessuno ne comprenderà il vero motivo e tutti le scambieranno solo per l'emozione di un giovane padre.

I tuoi occhi sono profondamente neri, Mark, proprio come i miei.

Ma io non ti vedrò crescere, non vi leggerò le tue speranze e i tuoi sogni. Non sarò al tuo fianco quando avrai bisogno di me. Non potrò sostenere le tue paure, non potrò condividere la tua felicità. Non conoscerò mai il tuo sorriso né il timbro della tua voce.

Non saprai mai chi è tuo padre, bambino mio. Non potrai mai amarmi.

_Ma io lo farò anche per te. _

Non ti lascerò solo e orfano, sai, non abbandonerò la tua mamma.

Ho finalmente trovato la soluzione che cercavo.

*

E' una soluzione molto semplice, come ho fatto a non pensarci prima?

Devo solo approfondire alcune cose e scoprirne altre, cercare il soggetto adatto e predisporre attentamente tutto, e per voi sarà come se nulla fosse successo.

_Per voi, almeno._

Che devo lasciarvi è una cosa ormai assodata: le circostanze in cui mi trovo non mi lasciano altra scelta ed anche Silente è certo che Voldemort tornerà. Quando la sua fatale ombra oscurerà ancora il nostro mondo, voi sarete troppo in pericolo: la moglie e il figlio di colui che lo ha tradito non avranno speranza alcuna di sopravvivere.

Così so che devo rinunciare a voi: ormai mi sono completamente rassegnato a questo pensiero.

E' l'unico modo per dimostrarvi, realmente, il mio amore.

Ma non posso lasciarvi da soli, capite, non voglio che voi soffriate a causa della mia assenza. Non mi perdonerei mai il vostro dolore a causa mia, mai!

Quindi devo solo trovare qualcuno che mi sostituisca e possa rimanere con voi.

Devo solo trovare un uomo che ti sappia amare con la mia stessa passione e dedizione, Marianne. Devo solo trovare un padre affettuoso e responsabile per il mio piccolo bambino.

_Nient'altro, solo questo._

Poi potrò andarmene e cessare di esistere… e la mia vita non avrà più alcun senso!

*

Questa notte, finalmente, l'occasione perfetta si presenta improvvisamente davanti ai miei occhi, in un'altra città, lontano da voi.

Un bell'uomo, giovane e alto, dal portamento deciso e distinto, biondo e con gli occhi azzurri. Un bel sorriso sul volto sereno. Sta attraversando la strada, quando un'auto sbuca improvvisamente dall'angolo, a una folle velocità, a pochi metri da lui.

Non può avere nessuno scampo: il suo destino è ormai definitivamente stabilito.

Una frazione di secondo e ho deciso: lui è il mio uomo, con lui le manipolazioni della realtà potranno essere minime.

Lo avvolgo nella mia potente magia e lo rendo incorporeo per pochi istanti, giusto il tempo che l'autovettura lanciata a folle velocità passi con un rombo sulle strisce pedonali. Non c'è nessuno in questa strada, nessuno può vederlo scomparire nel nulla, nessuno può udire lo schiocco della smaterializzazione.

Nessuno vede che un Babbano destinato a morire è invece ancora vivo tra le mie braccia.

Poi, nella silenziosa penombra del mio sotterraneo, comincio una lunga e complessa opera di stregoneria.

Forse nessuno ha mai provato a fare quello che io sto facendo. Ho trovato solo cronache antiche che riportano alcuni dettagli di ciò che io intendo compiere: un pericoloso e ormai dimenticato sortilegio, di cui Voldemort mi aveva fatto cenno tempo prima.

Vecchie pergamene ingiallite mi hanno svelato i loro arcani segreti vergati in una lingua che ormai solo pochi maghi sanno ancora decifrare. Una pozione che potrebbe essere letale mi permette di tenere in vita quest'uomo, sospeso nell'oblio di un'esistenza di cui io sto disegnando ogni singola caratteristica.

Non ho alcuna certezza sul risultato: per la prima volta sto plasmando la mente di un uomo e cambiando il suo passato.

Ma non sono solo i ricordi che io devo modificare.

Non è questa la parte difficile della mia opera.

I giorni passano, le notti si susseguono ed io rubo le ore al tempo per non trascurare Marianne e il bimbo.

I miei pensieri vorticano in questo liquido scintillante, i miei ricordi sono scaglie leggere che subito si sciolgono, le mie emozioni impalpabili volute di fumo che escono dal calderone.

Il mio amore è il calore infuocato che incendia la pozione.

Ci sono dei momenti in cui mi sento completamente svuotato da ogni energia magica: lo sforzo per mantenere operante ininterrottamente questo misterioso incantesimo, che riesce a mescere pensieri e sentimenti nel liquido magico, è veramente tremendo.

Ma non posso permettermi di sbagliare, non posso dimenticare nulla, ogni singola memoria può essere essenziale.

Tutto deve essere impeccabile in te, George Evans.

Tu dovrai conoscere alla perfezione ogni mio più piccolo gesto d'amore, ogni singola parola che le mie labbra hanno sussurrato a Marianne, il mio infinito amore per lei dovrà diventare il tuo.

Lei deve ritrovare in te anche ogni più piccola, minima e insignificante cosa che amava in me. Deve immediatamente riconoscere in te l'uomo che ama, il padre di suo figlio.

Capisci quanto è importante la tua missione George?

Tu sarai il compagno che io non posso essere, dovrai essere il padre che io non sarò.

Sto travasando in te tutto l'immenso amore che provo per loro, l'essenza buona del mio cuore, la parte luminosa della mia anima.

Solo l'oscurità la trattengo in me, perché non possa nuocere loro.

Te li affido, George, un carico infinitamente prezioso: le uniche persone che io abbia veramente amato, con tutto me stesso, con la mia densa ombra e con la mia tenue luce.

Perché hanno bisogno di me, del mio amore!

Perché la sua pelle non rimanga mai senza delicate carezze, perché le sue labbra non sentano mai la mancanza dei miei baci appassionati!

Perché mio figlio non resti senza guida e sostegno.

Ama la mia donna, George, come solo io ho saputo amarla!

Ama mio figlio, come solo io saprei amarlo!

Mi mordo le labbra.

Non posso piangere, non devo farlo.

_Non posso rischiare che una lacrima scivoli nel calderone e alteri la pozione._

Solo una cosa, George, solo una cosa ho conservato per me, per me solo.

Solo poche parole: "_la mia incantevole ammaliatrice"._

L'unico ricordo che rimarrà solo mio: "_il dolce mago del mio cuore"._

La pozione è pronta: scintilla rinchiusa in quell'ampolla fino a quando giungerà il momento di risvegliarti da questo oblio stregato.

Il calderone ora è vuoto e le mie lacrime possono infine scendere liberamente, senza timore che possano fare danno.

**7 - Notte d'amore e di dolore**

Alla fine è arrivato il momento.

Per l'ultima volta guardo il mio bambino gattonare per la stanza. Arrivi veloce tra le mie gambe e ti tendo le mani. Le afferri e ti tiri su, in piedi sulle tue gambette malferme. Mi sorridi orgoglioso di quello che hai fatto, cercando la mia approvazione. Ti sollevo e ti stringo tra le braccia, incurante dei tuoi strilli da piccolo esploratore deluso. Non vuoi i miei baci: vuoi scoprire ogni angolo della casa.

Ti lascio andare.

Ora stai dormendo, mio piccolo e meraviglioso bimbo. Non posso più vedere la luce dei tuoi occhioni neri, ma posso accarezzare piano la tua guancia e sfiorarti i capelli, scuri più della notte.

Rimango qui a lungo, vicino al tuo lettino, vicino a te, per l'ultima volta, tenendoti la manina come faccio sempre per farti addormentare.

Ti voglio tanto bene, Mark, anche se tu non lo saprai mai.

Ora giunge il momento più difficile.

Ancora non sai, amore mio, che questa sarà la nostra ultima notte d'amore.

Ti prendo fra le braccia con dolce calma e ti stringo piano a me, affondando il viso nei tuoi lunghi capelli.

Chiudo gli occhi e respiro per l'ultima volta il tuo eccitante profumo.

Non ho alcuna fretta: voglio amarti per l'ultima volta con tutto il mio infinito amore.

Voglio che questa notte d'amore sia per te indimenticabile, anche se so che tra qualche ora annullerò anche questo tuo ricordo di me, e sarà stato solo un altro uomo ad averti amata, questa notte.

Ma per me, per me rimarrà per sempre il tuo profumo, i tuoi capelli che mi solleticano la spalla, il sapore dolce della tua pelle e dei tuoi baci, il tuo delizioso sorriso e l'emozione dell'intenso piacere che so donarti.

La mia mano passa lenta su di te e il tuo abito svanisce, poco alla volta, rivelando il tuo bellissimo corpo.

So che ti piace tanto che io usi la mia magia per spogliarti, ma questo lui non potrà farlo, mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto. Ma non temere, tu non lo ricorderai.

Le mie labbra ti sfiorano appena il viso, deponendovi lentamente baci dolcissimi, mentre le dita ti accarezzano piano il collo e poi scendono giù, ad avvolgere delicatamente i tuoi seni. Poi li stringo più forte, mentre la mia bocca cerca la tua per dare libero sfogo alla passione.

I capezzoli s'irrigidiscono tra le dita e le mie labbra lasciano le tue per correre da loro. La mia lingua li corteggia, li provoca, li solletica, ed io sento il piacere che si propaga nel tuo corpo e scende giù, giù, con un lungo e intenso brivido. Le tue mani mi stringono forte le spalle: sento le tue unghie pungere la pelle e gemiti di piacere sfuggono piano dalle tue labbra.

La mia mano segue la linea del tuo piacere e dal seno scende giù, appassionata, fino a immergersi nella tua intimità.

Ti accarezzo a lungo, lentamente e dolcemente, mentre continuo a sfiorare il tuo viso con le labbra e sento il tuo corpo che si abbandona sempre più fra le mie braccia. Poi, improvviso, l'intenso brivido dell'orgasmo si propaga e ti sento sussultare di fianco a me.

Ora sono le labbra che accarezzano l'intimità del tuo fiore, mentre la mia bocca ne sugge il nettare. Un lungo bacio, intimo e appassionato, che infiamma sempre più la tua estasi e tu gridi, gridi forte il tuo piacere.

Ecco, finalmente entro in te, con dolce lentezza, in profondità, con tutta la passione e il desiderio di questa mia ultima notte d'amore.

Non ci sarà _mai_ un'altra donna per me, solo tu nel mio cuore e nei miei ricordi: solo tu, che non ricorderai più nulla di me.

Ti sussurro dolci parole d'amore, promesse che non potrò mai mantenere, ma in questo momento ho bisogno di credere, di credere in un futuro che so che non esiste.

Continuo a muovermi in te, dapprima lentamente, poi aumento il ritmo all'improvviso. Tu mi assecondi ed io sono in te, sempre più profondamente, più intensamente, più velocemente.

Ancora ti sento godere e guardo il tuo viso abbandonato sul cuscino: voglio bearmi del tuo sorriso e della tua felicità, voglio imprimere per sempre nella memoria la sublime dolcezza del suono che ha il mio nome sulle tue labbra.

- Severus… Severus…

Torno a baciare la tua bocca meravigliosa, ad accarezzarti i lunghi capelli, mentre il mio desiderio si fa sempre più intenso.

Mi sorridi, mio dolce amore, ed io ricambio il tuo sorriso, mentre riprendo a muovermi dentro di te, inseguendo il piacere dentro ai tuoi occhi e rincorrendolo sulle tue labbra.

Le tue mani stringono forte le mie spalle, poi scendono lungo la schiena, mentre il tuo corpo s'inarca e preme con forza contro il mio.

Mi sembra di impazzire: il fuoco della passione brucia il mio corpo, ma voglio resistere ancora, voglio amarti per tutta la notte, tutta la notte, questa ultima indimenticabile notte che, sola, riempirà i miei sogni di domani.

Voglio vedere ancora l'estasi del piacere illuminare il tuo viso, ancora e ancora.

Ti stringo forte a me, poi i miei movimenti si fanno sempre più rapidi, più profondi. Mi mordo forte le labbra, solo per un istante rimango immobile, e ancora sento il tuo corpo che mi avvolge: sprofondo infine nel tuo piacere intenso, mentre la tua carne vibra forte e calda intorno alla mia, ancora dominata dalla mia volontà.

Ma non voglio ancora darti requie e rotolo sul letto stringendoti forte a me.

Ora mi sei sopra e ridi felice, dimentica di tutto se non del tuo piacere. Il tuo bel corpo sussulta ancora, mentre sollevo ritmicamente il bacino, i tuoi seni oscillano sopra il mio viso ed io li stringo fra le mani mentre la mia bocca si protende golosa.

Inarchi la schiena e li spingi davanti a me, affinché io possa deliziarmi del loro sapore. E la mia bocca, insaziabile, dapprima lecca e stuzzica piano con i denti i capezzoli, poi li succhia vorace, a lungo.

Le mie mani scivolano lungo la tua schiena, in un'appassionata e fremente carezza, poi si fermano sui fianchi, a premere forte il tuo ventre sul mio pube, e ancora sollevo il bacino, con forza, affinché il tuo piacere sia sempre più intenso.

Di nuovo gridi il mio nome, nell'ebbrezza di quest'orgasmo che sembra non avere mai fine.

Ancora ti stringo appassionatamente e mi giro su un fianco: ho bisogno di concedermi un po' di tregua per riuscire a controllare ancora un po' la mia eccitazione.

Continuo a far l'amore con dolce lentezza e movimenti delicati, mentre le mie labbra sfiorano mille volte il tuo viso, sussurrandoti appassionate parole d'amore.

_Come potrò vivere, domani, senza di te, mia adorata maliarda, mio dolce amore? _

Nel buio tiepido di questa notte infinita le lacrime traboccano silenziose dai miei occhi, mentre io affondo il viso nei tuoi capelli.

Devo lasciarti vita mia, devo trovare la forza di andarmene per sempre da te.

Il mio sole è tramontato per l'ultima volta, non ci sarà mai più una nuova alba di luce.

La tua voce mi sussurra con passione il tuo amore imperituro: tu ancora non sai quale terribile e crudele menzogna mi stai involontariamente raccontando.

Le mie mani tornano ad accarezzarti con passione e i miei baci si fanno ancora profondi, il mio corpo è di nuovo sopra al tuo in quest'amplesso infinito, mio ultimo e dolce delirio d'amore.

Per l'ultima volta osservo il riflesso dell'orgasmo sul tuo volto accaldato, vedo il sorriso allargarsi sulle tue labbra e ascolto il sensuale sussurrare del mio nome:

_- Severus… Severus… meraviglioso mago del mio cuore! _

Sono in te, profondamente, per l'ultima volta.

Sei mia, intensamente, come non mai.

Chiudo gli occhi, ma continuo a vedere il tuo splendido viso: sarai per sempre con me, il tuo ricordo inciso nel cuore con il fuoco dell'amore.

Abbandono infine ogni controllo e il piacere dell'orgasmo si diffonde nel mio corpo come un'onda ardente ed impetuosa, che tutto brucia e consuma progressivamente, in pochi, sublimi ed intensi istanti.

Ti sento ancora sussultare e godere profondamente insieme a me, in un crescendo grandioso, come se fossimo un unico corpo, una sola anima, per l'ultima volta, l'ultima volta amore mio!

- _Mia incantevole ammaliatrice…_ - sussurro piano stringendoti delicatamente a me.

Ho ancora bisogno di sentire il tuo corpo contro il mio, di carezzare deliziosamente la tua pelle morbida e profumata, di baciarti con passione, ancora, e ancora… e ancora.

Un ultimo abbraccio appassionato, un ultimo bacio ardente, per un domani che non esisterà più.

Ancora una carezza dolce, un delicato sfiorare di labbra, mentre il battito dei nostri cuori lentamente si calma. Il tuo corpo stretto contro il mio, entrambi ancora vibranti di piacere, il desiderio che di nuovo s'insinua follemente nella mia mente.

Non sono ancora pago di te, non potrò esserlo mai, e le mie mani ancora ti accarezzano e ti stringono, mentre le mie labbra delicatamente continuano a sfiorare il tuo viso e il mio respiro si confonde nuovamente con il tuo, in un dolce bacio infinito.

La mia vita finisce qui, in questo languido bacio disperato che vorrei non avesse mai fine.

La mia speranza del domani si stempera lentamente in queste delicate carezze.

Il mio abbraccio si fa sempre più tenero e la dolcezza trabocca dai miei baci innamorati, trapunti di struggente dolore.

Ooh… amore mio, perché la mia magia non può fermare il tempo?

Perché questo istante non può durare per l'eternità?

Il mio Passato, inesorabile, condanna il mio Futuro ed io _devo _lasciarti per proteggere la tua vita preziosa.

Solitudine e rimpianto saranno la mia crudele pena e unica compagnia.

_Il ricordo di te sarà solo straziante felicità._

Eppure, non riesco a smettere di baciarti, non riesco a fermare le mie carezze.

Sorridi, mentre cerchi di allontanare le mie labbra, almeno per un istante, per poter riprendere fiato. Ora ridi mentre premi le dita sulla mia bocca. Poi mi guardi, all'improvviso seria, e mormori piano, mentre la luna brilla dorata nei tuoi occhi:

- Come sono dolci le tue mani, quanta infinita tenerezza e delicatezza c'è in loro… e c'è in te, _dolcissimo mago del mio cuore_. Il modo in cui tieni Mark tra le mani… come sai accarezzare me, Severus!

Un piccolo, impercettibile sospiro accompagna il mio nome.

- Ma stasera, stasera sei più dolce che mai, mio meraviglioso mago. Eppure… vedo tanta tristezza nei tuoi profondi occhi neri. Forse… - T'interrompi, all'improvviso c'è il timore nei tuoi occhi e la tua voce trema - …forse è giunto quel momento…

Chiudo gli occhi e ti stringo forte a me.

Non riesco a rispondere: ho un nodo alla gola che mi impedisce di parlare, ma tu hai ormai capito.

Hai capito tutto.

_Poi non ricorderai più nulla. _

E' solo per questo che posso raccontarti tutto. Sto tenendo fede alle mie promesse ma non puoi neppure lontanamente immaginare quanto mi costa vederti soffrire, anche se so che sarà solo per pochi istanti.

Ti sto raccontando di George Evans, l'uomo che mi sostituirà nei tuoi ricordi. Scuoti la testa e ridi nervosamente, mentre le tue mani si aggrappano a me, stringendo forte le mie braccia.

Non parlo più e ti guardo con gli occhi colmi di lacrime, che solo con immane determinazione riesco a trattenere.

Ora non posso, non devo piangere.

Non davanti a te, amore mio. Non adesso.

_Dopo avrò un'intera vita per piangere, ricordando questo folle istante._

- Non… non è possibile… - sussurri piano, mentre la prima lacrima sfugge dai tuoi begli occhi dove un velo di dolore ha appannato la loro luce dorata. – Non puoi fare questo… nemmeno tu puoi… - Ti interrompi e mi guardi con aria spaventata.

Annuisco appena, cercando faticosamente di sorriderti, mentre leggo chiaramente nei tuoi occhi che hai capito fino in fondo quanto immensamente ti amo.

Vedo il tuo profondo amore e percepisco il tuo intenso dolore.

Scuoti ancora il capo, desolatamente: ora sai che non ti lascerò sola, che accanto a te ci sarà un uomo che saprà amarti come io ti ho sempre amato.

- Io non voglio… io non voglio dimenticarti! - m'implori piano, mentre le lacrime scorrono ormai irrefrenabili sul tuo dolce e bellissimo viso – Ti amo, Severus… e voglio continuare ad amarti!

Chiudo gli occhi per un istante: il tuo amore per me vale più della mia stessa vita, eppure dovrò cancellarlo!

Deglutisco a fatica, mentre riapro gli occhi.

Non ti ho mai visto così bella, non ti ho mai desiderato tanto, anche se abbiamo appena finito di fare l'amore.

Non ti ho mai amato come in quest'istante: proprio ora che sto per perdere per sempre il tuo amore.

- Ti amo Marianne… ti amerò per sempre! – sussurro piano stringendoti a me, per l'ultima volta.

Rimaniamo a lungo abbracciati, in silenzio, il tuo cuore che batte forte contro il mio ed ognuno urla all'altro il suo amore ormai impossibile.

_Poi, per te, l'oblio: il dolore l'ho accuratamente riservato solo per me._

*

Ecco, ora ho finito.

Mi copro il volto con le mani e mi lascio cadere stancamente sul bordo del letto dove tu stai dormendo tranquilla, ignara di tutto.

Ho sostituito tutti i tuoi ricordi, tutti, lentamente e dolorosamente, uno ad uno.

Ogni volta un colpo in più che lacerava il mio cuore in profondità e lo riduceva in brandelli: piccoli, straziati, disperati!

Sfioro il tuo viso con mano leggera: nella tua mente il viso di George si è sovrapposto al mio, il suo amore ha sostituito il mio. Noi tuoi ricordi non c'è più alcuna traccia di me.

_Peggio che se fossi morto: come se non fossi mai esistito._

Ed io non esisto più: la mia vita è finita in questa terribile notte in cui ti ho perso, nell'istante in cui ho deliberatamente ucciso il tuo amore per me.

Sono rimasto il solo custode della verità del tuo cuore: io solo so chi è l'uomo che tu ami veramente, solo io posso riportare la verità nel tuo cuore.

Ma non lo farò, non se questo dovesse mettere in pericolo la tua preziosa vita o farti ancora soffrire.

So che tu presto amerai questa nuova e falsa realtà, creata solo per la tua felicità. E quand'anche Voldemort non rappresenti più un pericolo, so bene che non avrò il cuore per sottrarti ciò che ora ti dono, per quanto potrò intensamente bramarlo.

Mi chino piano su di te, chiudo gli occhi e m'inebrio del tuo profumo.

_Le mie labbra sfiorano le tue: in ogni caso ti ho perduto, per sempre!_

Non rimane che un'ultima cosa da compiere, forse la più tremenda.

Mi chiedo se ancora ne avrò la forza.

Mi trascino lentamente e con fatica al lettino dove tu dormi ignaro, avvolto nella tua tenue aura magica.

Devo fare ciò che un mago mai vorrebbe fare, devo privarti della magia, della tua vera e unica essenza, di ciò che ti distingue da chiunque altro.

_Devo strapparti via ciò che, più di qualsiasi altra cosa, fa di te mio figlio. _

Le mie mani tremano mentre tiro indietro il lenzuolo e ti sollevo per stringerti l'ultima volta al petto. Chiudo gli occhi e ascolto il battito del tuo cuore contro il mio.

Devo farlo, devo farlo bambino mio: la tua vita è più importante che qualsiasi altra cosa.

Ma è solo a causa della mia scelta sbagliata, delle mie colpe, e ora tu, tu ne paghi il prezzo al posto mio!

Questa sarà per sempre la mia dannazione.

Ti adagio di nuovo nel lettino, mentre i miei denti premono forte sulle labbra.

_Poso le mie mani su di te: le mani di un assassino, le mani di un padre. _

Il mio cuore è in tumulto: chiudo gli occhi e mi concentro a lungo, sentendo la tua pelle morbida e tiepida sotto le dita.

Sto per commettere il peggiore e più efferato crimine del nostro mondo: inibirò lo sviluppo della tua magia.

Ecco, il crimine che dovrebbe condurmi ad Azkaban, perpetrato proprio su mio figlio.

Ho lasciato solo un piccolo, effimero aggancio, una minima possibilità di revocare lo scempio che oggi ho compiuto.

Non ne ho alcuna effettiva certezza, solo un antico testo citava questa eventualità: ma non posso non provare, non lasciare aperto uno spiraglio che ti possa rendere in futuro ciò che le mie colpe ti hanno oggi sottratto.

Addio, bambino mio. Mi chino su di te per un ultimo bacio, una lieve carezza.

_Addio per sempre, mio piccolo mago._

La tua guancia è bagnata, ma non sono tue le lacrime.

Sono tornato a Hogwarts a prendere George Evans e l'ho adagiato nel letto, di fianco a te.

E' tuo marito, quello è il suo posto, di pieno diritto. I vostri ricordi coincidono perfettamente: ora c'è solo lui nel tuo passato.

_Io non sono mai esistito._

Ho chiuso accuratamente la porta alle mie spalle, dopo aver coperto la casa con incantesimi di protezione che la rendono praticamente invisibile a ogni mago. Sono completamente esausto e il livello della mia energia magica è ridotto al minimo dopo tutti gli incantesimi che ho operato. Ma sono assolutamente certo di aver compiuto un'opera perfetta.

Rabbrividisco in questa notte calda di pieno agosto e mi stringo nel mio mantello nero: sono solo vuota e silenziosa oscurità che si muove furtiva nella notte.

La mia luce se n'è andata per sempre: ho rinunciato al vostro amore, ho cancellato tutti i colori della mia anima e ogni melodia che poteva aleggiarvi.

Me ne vado nel buio della notte, senza voltarmi indietro: vi lascio alla vostra felicità, una felicità che non mi appartiene più, che non mi è mai realmente appartenuta.

Per oltre due anni l'ho rubata alla vita, e ora la vita la reclama indietro, presentandomi lo spietato conto delle mie colpe.

Sulle mie dita aleggia l'ultima carezza data a mio figlio, sulle mie labbra brucia l'ultimo dolce bacio alla donna che non è più mia.

Eppure, anche nel dolore infinito e straziante che, solo, riempirà il mio domani, non scorderò mai i giorni felici che tu, Marianne, hai saputo creare per me, non dimenticherò mai la sensazione meravigliosa che provavo tenendo i piedini grassocci di Mark tra le mie mani…

**8 - Vivo solo in un sogno**

Dopo quella notte atroce, per lunghi mesi ho resistito all'impulso di tornare da voi ed ho soffocato crudelmente il mio desiderio di rivedervi. La mia vita non aveva più alcun senso se non quello di continuare a vivere esclusivamente per vigilare che nessuno potesse mai farvi del male.

Mai, prima di allora, i miei allievi mi avevano visto così torvo e cupo, mai avevo sfuggito così accuratamente la compagnia dei miei colleghi. Neppure Silente riusciva più a parlarmi. Non appena terminavo le lezioni mi rinchiudevo nel mio studio a preparare le pozioni più complesse che ricordavo, a studiare sui libri più difficili che trovavo.

Dovevo riuscire a tenere occupata la mente, senza lasciare spazio alcuno ai pensieri e ai ricordi. Mi sono ridotto all'ombra di me stesso, sempre più magro e stanco, curvo su quel calderone fin nel pieno della notte quando, finalmente, crollavo sul pavimento, stremato dalla stanchezza e spesso anche dalla fame.

Poi, una notte, non ho più resistito all'impulso che da mesi mi tormentava e ho ceduto allo straziante desiderio di rivedervi.

Fingevo con me stesso di voler solo controllare che tutto andasse bene, che voi foste realmente al sicuro e felici.

Ma avevo solo disperatamente bisogni di rivedervi, per potermi sentire ancora vivo, almeno in quei brevi istanti, vicino a voi.

*

Esco dal mio tetro e freddo sotterraneo per immergermi nella gelida oscurità rosata di questa notte di pieno inverno, mentre i primi tenui fiocchi di neve cominciavano a volteggiare nel cielo. Per la prima volta poso di nascosto i miei piedi su questa strada Babbana e mi avvicino lentamente alla vostra grande finestra, col cuore che accelera sempre più e il respiro che diventa più corto ad ogni passo.

Vedo la luce ambrata del salotto, percepisco il calore del caminetto scoppiettante, ascolto le vostre risate e i gridolini felici di Mark.

Rimango immobile, nel buio silenzioso e ovattato della notte, mentre il mio cuore cessa quasi di battere e il respiro non si condensa neppure più davanti a me.

Siete felici e al sicuro.

E' quello che volevo, ciò per il quale ho alacremente lavorato.

Vorrei tanto avere la forza per andarmene, fuggire via e non tornare più.

Invece, rimango qui, inchiodato a lato della finestra, mentre la neve mi ricopre lentamente con i suoi fiocchi leggeri.

Non sento il freddo, solo il dolore sordo della solitudine e l'infinita tristezza della mia anima negletta.

Siete felici e non avete più bisogno di me.

Ho raggiunto brillantemente il mio scopo.

Perché, perché allora, queste stupide lacrime scendono lente sulla mia guancia, finché la rigidità della notte non giunge a cristallizzarle sulla mia pelle?

Come minuscole lame di ghiaccio lacerano la carne e penetrano in profondità dentro di me, fino a ghermire il mio cuore e a trafiggerlo ripetutamente, con spietata crudeltà, con disperata delizia.

Siete felici e amati.

Io devo solo imparare a soffocare, nascondere, dimenticare e negare con me stesso l'immenso amore che provo per voi.

Voi non lo volete, a voi non serve più: il mio è un amore inutile, un amore pericoloso, è solo un amore fatale che non ha mai avuto alcun diritto di esistere.

La tua risata cristallina riempie la casa. Sussulto appena, il mio cuore sanguina, ulteriormente straziato, e un dolore lancinante mi assale: ti ho perduto, eppure sono felice della tua felicità.

Mark spalanca di colpo i grandi occhi scuri: mio figlio, il mio adorato bambino, così a lungo desiderato, ma che per così poco tempo ho potuto stringere a me. Tende le manine, vuole avere la vostra attenzione: George si avvicina e lo prende in braccio.

Le mie dita bruciano nel desiderio paterno di una confortante carezza.

Finalmente trovo la forza per reagire e scuoto bruscamente il mantello per liberarlo dalla neve, mentre i capelli ormai completamente bagnati mi si appiccicano sul viso.

Arretro piano, trascinando i piedi nella neve. Le lacrime mi offuscano la vista e vi vedo lentamente sparire.

Vi lascio a questa felicità che non mi appartiene, a questa tranquilla serenità che ho creato esclusivamente per voi.

Infine volto le spalle e mi allontano giurando a me stesso che non tornerò mai più in questo luogo.

*

Mai giuramento fu più angosciosamente violato, notte dopo notte, mentre le stagioni si susseguivano senza fretta e gli anni passavano scolpendo sempre più in profondità il dolore sul mio viso.

Nessun uomo, mai, ha saputo infliggersi un tale tormento: eppure, non vedervi sarebbe stato uno strazio ancora peggiore.

Così ho imparato a conoscere ogni singolo dettaglio di questo luogo, e della vostra vita.

Attento e silenzioso ho vegliato per dieci anni sulla vostra felicità, rubandone ogni tanto una briciola minuta, di cui nessuno mai ha sentito la mancanza, sottraendo qua e là una piccola scaglia di sorriso di cui voi potevate fare a meno.

All'inizio ho imparato a vivere del vostro riflesso, poi, una notte ho scoperto che potevo vivere nei tuoi sogni, mio dolce amore.

E da quel fantasma invisibile che mi ero ridotto a essere pur di starvi accanto, mi sono trasformato in un sogno, bellissimo e terribile al tempo stesso, effimera essenza che non può neppure sfiorare la realtà.

Ho rinunciato a tutto, per amore tuo, ho smesso di vivere nella realtà e sono entrato nei tuoi sogni, l'unico luogo dove ancora esistevo e potevo amarti.

E' successo per caso, non so neppure bene perché, ma quella volta mi sembravi così triste e sola che, senza volerlo, mi sono inaspettatamente ritrovato nella tua mente. E' sempre stato così facile entrare nella tua mente Babbana, così totalmente indifesa e impreparata! Eppure, ho sempre cercato di non farlo mai, per rispetto della tua persona, nei primi tempi in cui ci siamo conosciuti, e per amore dopo.

Ma quella sera, erano velati di lacrime i tuoi occhi…

*

Perché sei così triste stasera, mia dolce ammaliatrice?

Sospiri e guardi Mark, ancora una volta, poi alzi gli occhi e guardi lontano, nel nulla, frugando in un passato che non ricordi, che _non puoi_ ricordare perché io l'ho cancellato.

Mi sono appena reso conto di essere involontariamente penetrato nella tua mente, che un'immagine, del tutto inattesa, e assolutamente impossibile, mi sconvolge nel profondo.

Ho appena visto me stesso, solo un piccolo flash repentino, subito svanito.

Ma sono io, sicuramente io, indubitabilmente io, affiorato non so come nei tuoi ricordi.

Cerco sgomento una spiegazione, ci _deve_ essere, non posso aver sbagliato a operare quell'incantesimo su di te!

Poi, finalmente, capisco che non è un ricordo del passato che ho inavvertitamente lasciato nella tua mente. Questo è un incredibile ricordo del tuo nuovo presente: è la soffusa rimembranza di un sogno. Tu non rammenti più nulla di me e del nostro passato, non puoi ricordare nulla amore mio.

Ma nel sonno, nell'oblio profondo dell'incoscienza notturna, io sono tornato a esistere in un tuo nitido e ricorrente sogno. Non riesco a capacitarmi di com'è potuto accadere, ma ci può essere una sola spiegazione a questo fatto: il tuo amore è più potente della mia magia!

Sei rimasta profondamente scossa da quel sogno e ora la mia immagine emerge spesso nei tuoi ricordi. Il continuo ripetersi di quello strano sogno ti turba molto e arriva quasi a spaventarti, soprattutto quando ti rendi conto che quell'onirica illusione ti fa sentire intensamente viva e reale, come se _quella_ fosse l'unica verità e solo in sogno tu potessi trovare le radici di te stessa e del tuo passato.

L'uomo del tuo sogno assomiglia a Mark come una goccia d'acqua e non riesci a cancellare quest'evidente constatazione.

Ti sei sempre chiesta, in questi anni, a quale lontano parente assomigli Mark, quegli occhi intensamente neri che sanno brillare nella notte più scura, quei capelli corvini che sembrano assorbire la luce, quella sua aria taciturna e solitaria.

La risposta che da tanto tempo cerchi è in quel sogno, ne sei ormai assolutamente certa, è nascosta in quell'immagine che ritorna nelle tue notti.

In quell'uomo alto e pallido, sempre vestito di nero, che si muove elegantemente facendo ondeggiare il lungo mantello.

Sai che le sue labbra sensuali custodiscono un importante segreto, sai che il tuo passato è racchiuso in quell'uomo senza nome… che sei certa di amare profondamente.

Sono sconvolto da tutto ciò che ho scoperto in questi brevi istanti e mi ritiro precipitosamente dalla tua mente.

*

In quell'istante, però, sono stato l'uomo più felice della terra: la mia Marianne, la donna che non cesserò mai d'amare, mi amava ancora, nonostante tutto mi amava e si ricordava di me!

E allora ho commesso quella pazzia, ho fatto ciò che non avevo mai ritenuto realmente possibile.

L'avevo letto solo una volta, su un testo antichissimo dalle pagine quasi indecifrabili e consunte dallo scorrere dei secoli. In quel tempo non vi avevo creduto, avevo pensato di interpretare male, ma ora, ora sono andato a cercarlo di nuovo, l'ho studiato minuziosamente ed ho esperito altre lunghe e defatiganti ricerche e poi… l'ho messo in atto.

Una notte sono finalmente entrato nei tuoi sogni!

E nel sogno incantato di quella notte magica ti ho amato, Marianne, con la passione infinita ed il desiderio travolgente soffocati e trattenuti in tutti questi interminabili anni, con amore ardente, intenso e profondo, ti ho amato con tutto me stesso, oltre la logica e la ragione, oltre ogni razionale percezione.

Abbiamo fatto l'amore a lungo in quel sogno, quel sogno che sembrava così reale: un sogno incantato in cui potevo percepire con intensità il profumo della tua pelle, sentire il tuo corpo che vibrava di nuovo tra le mie dita, assaporare la tua bocca e il sapore dei tuoi baci…

Solo un sogno, reale oltre ogni immaginazione.

Temevo che il mattino dopo il ricordo di quel sogno ti avrebbe sconvolto; invece, quando sono venuto ad osservarti, a controllare, ti ho visto felice, felice come non mai da quando ti ho lasciato, cinque anni fa!

Così sono tornato, sono tornato ancora mille volte nei tuoi sogni, ogni volta giurando che sarebbe stata l'ultima.

Ma ogni notte violavo ignobilmente il giuramento fatto a me stesso, e tornavo da te, amore mio, mia unica ragione di vita, ogni volta cedendo al folle desiderio di stringerti ancora tra le braccia, di sfiorare un'ultima volta le tue labbra.

Ti ho rivelato il mio nome, solo per sentirlo di nuovo sussurrare dolcemente da te:

_- Severus… Severus, meraviglioso mago del mio cuore… _

Ma quelle fatate parole non te le ho suggerite io, erano già in te, profondamente radicate nel tuo inestirpabile amore per me.

Non so trattenere le lacrime, quando ti sento pronunciare il mio nome e quelle parole d'amore.

E il mattino, ogniqualvolta la notte sono entrato nei tuoi sogni, il mio cuscino è bagnato… ed io so che sono lacrime di felicità!

*

All'improvviso il dolore mi riscuote dai ricordi e riapro gli occhi: il sole si sta avviando al tramonto ed io sono qui, per l'ultima volta, a vivere il riflesso della vostra felicità.

Mi stringo la spalla, dove il dolore è forte e la ferita più profonda che Voldemort mi ha crudelmente inflitto si è nuovamente riaperta.

Mi accorgo che la mano è un'altra volta piena del sangue che è colato lentamente lungo il braccio. Questa volta Voldemort non è andato per il sottile e le sue torture sono state tremende. Ha un preciso sospetto su di me e sul mio tradimento.

Ma è andato oltre: lui è certo che, ben nascosto da qualche parte, esiste qualcuno di molto, troppo importante per me.

La sua mente è potente e respingerla è sempre più difficile: le sue torture mi hanno prostrato, ma non mi hanno piegato.

Non ho parlato, non ho rivelato nulla di voi: non lo farei mai, piuttosto la morte più lenta e straziante che Voldemort può escogitare per me. Non ho paura di lui, non temo il dolore e la morte sarebbe solo una liberazione.

Ho freddo in questa notte di piena estate ed i brividi percorrono la mia pelle senza ritegno alcuno.

Alzo lo sguardo un'ultima volta, mentre sollevo stancamente la mano, in un dolce e invisibile gesto di saluto per un bimbo che non conoscerà mai suo padre. Nei miei occhi neri brilla il desiderio infinito per la donna che non cesserò mai di amare.

L'ultima cosa che vedo è Mark che raccoglie da terra la sua bicicletta.

Poi chiudo gli occhi e mi giro lentamente, trascinando faticosamente i passi lontano dalla mia famiglia, dal caldo fuoco dell'amore.

Questa è veramente l'ultima volta, non tornerò mai più in questo luogo felice, perché Voldemort oggi è arrivato troppo vicino a voi, per causa mia.

Non è una promessa, non è un giuramento, è l'unica cosa che ancora posso fare per voi: strapparvi dal mio cuore e dalla mia mente affinché l'Oscuro Signore non possa più trovare traccia di voi e farvi del male.

Ora c'è il gelo dentro di me e l'oscurità totale che mi opprime: l'amore non riscalda più il mio cuore e non illuminerà mai più la mia vita.

Addio, per sempre addio.

Ora sono nuovamente e del tutto solo.

Come sempre e più di sempre in questi ultimi dieci anni.

_Atrocemente condannato allo strazio dei miei ricordi felici. _

Tutto mi è ormai precluso: anche vivere l'effimera realtà di un sogno.

**9 - Nessun mago può mutare la realtà**

Sono passati solo pochi minuti, non sono neppure arrivato all'angolo della via, ma la ruota del destino ha già compiuto un giro completo.

Il rombo di un motore annuncia un'auto lanciata a tutta velocità che sbuca improvvisa dalla curva, mentre Mark con la sua bicicletta nuova sta attraversando la strada.

Odo un urlo disperato, mentre George si getta coraggiosamente verso di lui, verso mio figlio.

Le immagini sembrano scorrere al rallentatore davanti ai miei occhi allibiti: l'auto è ormai a pochi metri da Mark. Estraggo fulmineo la bacchetta e grido:

- _Wingardium Leviosa!_

Il bambino e la bicicletta lievitano in alto, appena sopra l'autovettura pirata, ma George è arrivato un istante troppo tardi: non avrebbe mai potuto salvare Mark… ed io non sono riuscito ad avvolgerlo nella mia magia.

Sono riuscito a salvare mio figlio, ma non ho potuto fare nulla per te, George.

Ho dovuto scegliere, in questa frazione di secondo, e non ho avuto esitazioni. Ora il cerchio della tua vita si è fatalmente ricongiunto al tuo triste destino: dieci anni fa ti avevo sottratto alla morte proprio in un incidente stradale, per fare di te il padre di mio figlio.

E ora muori a causa di un incidente stradale, per salvare la vita di Mark.

E' proprio vero: neppure i maghi possono modificare per sempre la realtà!

Sono veloci i miei pensieri, come l'auto che ti colpisce in pieno e ti sbalza dall'altro lato della strada. Poi continua imperterrita la sua folle corsa, sbanda, ma non si ferma.

Sono già in mezzo alla strada, pronto ad accogliere Mark tra le mie braccia, mentre la bacchetta è già scomparsa in una tasca del mio mantello. Le poche persone presenti non hanno capito nulla di quanto è accaduto: tutte credono di aver visto l'uomo sacrificare la sua vita per salvare il ragazzo.

Ma Mark ha capito, ha perfettamente compreso che è accaduto qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di molto strano e, soprattutto, che non è stato George a salvargli la vita.

Si è reso conto di essere improvvisamente lievitato in alto, sopra l'auto impazzita. Ora è tra le mie braccia e mi guarda con gli occhi spalancati. La bicicletta nuova è a terra: nella caduta si è solo stortato un poco il manubrio.

I pochi presenti si accalcano attorno al corpo esanime di George, mentre io attraverso la strada e adagio Mark sull'erba del prato antistante la casa.

Poi alzo gli occhi e ti vedo.

Hai visto tutto da lontano, amore mio, quindi ti sei precipitata urlando fuori di casa e ora sei qui davanti a me: ti getti in ginocchio senza neppure rivolgermi un breve sguardo e mi strappi il bambino dalle braccia per stringerlo forte a te, disperata.

Lo guardi con insperato sollievo e gli accarezzi spasmodicamente il viso e i capelli, poi nuovi ed isterici singhiozzi ti assalgono e, dondolandoti un poco sulle ginocchia, lo stringi ancora a te, a lungo, così forte da fargli quasi male.

L'avevi creduto morto e ancora non riesci a capacitarti che stia bene.

Poi alzi piano il viso sconvolto dal dolore e guardi dall'altro lato dell'incrocio. Un tremito evidente percorre il tuo corpo e il pallore del tuo viso, rigato dalle lacrime, diventa ancora più intenso. La tua bocca si spalanca in una distorta espressione d'orrore, ma la voce ti muore in gola, mentre noti la larga chiazza di sangue che si allarga sotto il corpo di George.

Liberi Mark dal tuo angosciante abbraccio e fai per alzarti di scatto, ma io ti fermo, allungo la mano e l'appoggio delicatamente ma con fermezza sulla tua spalla: non voglio assolutamente che tu veda George in quelle condizioni.

Sei stupita e guardi il mio braccio che, inatteso, ha intralciato il tuo movimento. Cerchi nervosamente di spostarlo, ma io non cedo. Allora, finalmente, mi guardi dritto negli occhi. Solo in questo momento mi rendo conto d'essere me stesso, senza alcun travestimento, un mago pallido dai lunghi capelli corvini, anacronisticamente vestito di nero e con un assurdo e lungo mantello che raccoglie la polvere di questa strada Babbana, in una tiepida sera estiva.

I tuoi occhi, colmi di lacrime, incontrano i miei e mi scrutano a fondo, come se fosse la prima volta che mi vedi.

Poi distogli lo sguardo per un istante e lo posi su Mark, ma solo per tornare nuovamente a fissarlo su di me.

Un profondo stupore ha completamente asciugato ogni tua lacrima: hai riconosciuto l'uomo dei tuoi sogni, hai capito che sono io il padre di tuo figlio, ogni ricordo del tuo passato è tornato nitido nella tua mente, in un solo istante.

_Il tuo amore ha completamente vinto la mia potente magia._

Solo un flebile sussurro esce dalle tue labbra:

- Severus! – poi ti accasci svenuta tra le mie braccia.

- Mamma!

E' Mark che grida terrorizzato.

- Non è nulla Mark, la mamma è solo svenuta per la forte emozione. – cerco le parole per tranquillizzarti - Sta bene e si riprenderà presto. Non aver paura!

Con la mano libera ti accarezzo teneramente il viso, mentre tento strenuamente di piegare le mie labbra in un sorriso rassicurante. Nei tuoi occhi neri, dilatati e resi enormi dallo spavento, vedo il riflesso del mio viso: mi assomigli come una goccia d'acqua.

Sei tremendamente confuso, ti sembra di guardare in uno specchio magico che ti ha invecchiato e fatto diventare uomo in pochi istanti.

Il tuo sguardo rimane incollato al mio viso, ai miei occhi, in particolare: ora stai pensando al vecchio amico del parco, ai suoi racconti pieni di magia. Mille domande stanno nascendo nella tua mente, ed io dovrò trovare la giusta risposta per tutte.

*

Non so proprio come ho fatto a liberarmi velocemente di tutti quanti, della gente morbosamente curiosa, del gentile dottore dell'ambulanza, dei meticolosi poliziotti e degli assillanti vicini di casa. Probabilmente ho anche usato la magia, ma proprio non riesco a ricordare altro, se non che avevo Marianne svenuta tra le braccia e stringevo forte la mano di mio figlio.

Ho sfruttato la somiglianza con Mark: ho lasciato credere di essere un parente stretto e finalmente sono riuscito a rimanere solo con loro.

*

Ora Marianne dorme tranquilla sul divano, cullata dalla mia magia, mentre tu mi guardi, bambino mio, sempre più incredulo.

Eppure non sembri spaventato. Sai che George è morto e che hanno portato via il suo corpo: hai capito cosa è accaduto, eppure non lo hai ancora realmente compreso.

Mi avvicino lentamente e mi siedo al tuo fianco.

- Hai paura di me? – ti chiedo con dolcezza.

Scrolli la testa, ma sei incerto. So che hai disperatamente bisogno di un amico che ti rassicuri.

- Vuoi chiudere gli occhi, solo per un momento, per favore?

Fai un cenno d'assenso, ma rimani con gli occhi spalancati.

Sorrido, ti faccio l'occhiolino e fingo di coprirmi gli occhi con la mano.

Anche tu accenni un sorriso, poi ti copri lentamente gli occhi.

Mi trasfiguro all'istante nello strano vecchietto del parco, il tuo caro amico, di cui sai che puoi fidarti.

- Puoi aprire gli occhi, ora. – ti dico.

Mi guardi, dapprima molto stupito, poi ti butti tra le mie braccia e domandi, con ansia:

- Roger! Come hai fatto a fare sparire l'uomo vestito di nero che mi assomiglia tanto?

- Sono un mago… lo sai! – cerco di ammiccare.

- Non scherzare adesso! – mi rimproveri aspro, con l'aria piccata di un ometto maturo - Non è proprio il momento questo!

Annuisco, serio, e ti faccio sedere cavalcioni sulla gamba.

Poi comincio a raccontarti con parole semplici una storia incredibile: la mia storia, la tua storia, la storia del mondo dei maghi.

Il tuo visetto è serio e completamente assorto. Annuisci ogni tanto, ma spesso scuoti il capo lanciandomi occhiate sospettose. Avresti voluto credere da sempre alle mie parole, e ci avevi creduto per tanto tempo. Ma ora ti senti grande, ora non vuoi più prestar fede a queste sciocche favole, adatte solo ai bambini piccoli!

- No! Mi stai prendendo in giro Roger! – ti ribelli saltando giù dalla gamba – Perché sei così cattivo, proprio oggi, con me?

Emetto un lungo sospiro, mentre mi alzo ed estraggo la bacchetta. Spalanchi gli occhi e la fissi intensamente.

- Lo sai perché quell'automobile non ti ha investito, Mark?

Continui a contemplare la punta della bacchetta, ne sei attratto come se potessi avvertirne il pieno potere. Senza neppure rendertene conto allunghi una mano fino a sfiorarla.

- Ho lanciato un incantesimo su di te e ti ho fatto sollevare da terra, affinché l'auto non ti colpisse.

I tuoi occhi neri brillano nella notte: so che ora sei finalmente disposto a credermi. Dirigo la punta della bacchetta verso la sedia e mormoro:

- _Wingardium Leviosa!_

Arretri appena, mentre la sedia si solleva docilmente da terra, compie un breve tragitto e torna infine a posarsi senza alcun rumore sul tappeto.

Mi guardi sempre più serio, in pochi minuti sembri cresciuto e non sei più il bambino che conoscevo.

- Chi sei tu, veramente? E chi è quell'uomo vestito di nero che sembro io da grande?

Ora sei pronto per la verità, figlio mio. So che la saprai affrontare.

Ti volto le spalle e torno a essere me stesso, avvolto nel mio nero mantello.

Mentre mi giro lentamente avverto con chiarezza i sussulti del tuo cuore. Eppure già sapevi cosa sarebbe accaduto. La mia voce trabocca d'emozione e fatico tremendamente a controllare le poche e soffocate parole:

- Eccomi, Mark, sono io… tuo padre!

Non c'è più neppure un briciolo di stupore nei tuoi enormi occhi neri, solo una strana calma irreale. Guardi la mamma addormentata e le sorridi, mormorando piano:

- Ecco perché io sono così diverso e non assomiglio a nessuno!

Poi scoppi improvvisamente in lacrime e ti butti tra le mie braccia gridando:

- Roger!

Sono completamente sopraffatto dall'emozione. Prendo il tuo viso tra le mani, teneramente, in un gesto pieno d'amore e sussurro a fatica:

- Il mio nome è… Severus. Ma vorrei tanto… - la voce mi manca e le gambe mi tremano - … che tu mi chiamassi…

Non ho il coraggio per continuare la frase, per esprimere ad alta voce ciò che il mio cuore ha disperatamente desiderato per oltre dieci, interminabili anni. Ma sei tu, Mark, a parlare al posto mio:

- … papà!

Le lacrime scorrono sul mio volto, senza più alcun ritegno, come se tu avessi pronunciato le magiche parole di un incantesimo dimenticato che ha saputo liberare il mio cuore. Ti stringo a me, pazzo di gioia e non riesco a far altro che ripetere:

- Bambino mio, bambino mio adorato… perdonami, perdonami!

Mi chiedo come potrò realmente spiegarti chi sono io: chi sono stato un giorno, tanto tempo fa, quando l'oscurità era densa intorno a me.

Abbiamo parlato ancora un po' e ti ho spiegato alcune cose, mentre ti tenevo abbracciato e ti scompigliavo i lunghi e ribelli capelli neri, ma ho rimandato ogni cosa importante a domani, quando ci sarà anche la mamma. Poi ti ho condotto in un sonno incantato, affinché tu potessi alfine riprenderti da tutte le incredibili emozioni delle ultime ore.

Cerco nella tasca interna del mio mantello ed estraggo una fialetta di Pozione Rigenerante: le ferite delle torture di Voldemort sono ancora dolorosamente fresche sulla mia pelle ed io sono stanco morto. Trangugio in un attimo il contenuto dell'intera fiala.

E' quasi mezzanotte ed io sono qui da troppo tempo: ho paura che Voldemort possa individuare le tracce magiche della mia presenza. Controllo e rafforzo ancora una volta tutti gli incantesimi di protezione che avevo applicato alla casa dieci anni fa.

Mi sento nuovamente forte e pieno d'energia dopo aver bevuto una generosa dose della mia pozione.

Infine mi avvicino lentamente a te, amore mio, che dormi tranquilla in questo sonno senza sogni. Mi accoccolo sul tappeto, vicino al divano, a rimirare il tuo viso inondato dall'argentea luce della luna. Sfioro appena la tua mano, poi la guancia e i capelli fini.

Ti amo immensamente, dolce amore che hai saputo vincere la mia magia.

Ripenso a ciò che è appena accaduto e mi domando cosa sia giusto fare ora, proprio adesso che Voldemort è così potente e così vicino. Sono certo che possiamo sconfiggerlo, ma non subito: il giovane Potter ancora non è pronto e quel testardo di Silente, con le sue sciocche e romantiche idee, ha solo perso un sacco di tempo prezioso.

Ora ti sveglierò, ma solo per salutarti un istante e fuggire ancora lontano da te, dopo averti sprofondato in un nuovo oblio. Ma dovrò lasciarti sola, questa volta, non c'è tempo di trovare un nuovo George.

Tu lo amavi, veramente, ed io non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di fare ciò che oggi il destino ha compiuto.

Ero venuto per l'ultimo saluto a te e mio figlio e non sarei tornato mai, neppure se fossimo riusciti a sconfiggere Voldemort.

_Non avrei mai violato la vostra felicità per barattarla con la mia. _

Ma il destino questa notte ha rimescolato le carte e mi offre ora, nuovamente, una seconda possibilità d'essere felice.

Un destino crudele che sa tentarmi con sottile perfidia: su un piatto mi regala un'immensa felicità, ma sull'altro può nascondere un disastro imminente.

Non cederò alle lusinghe di un fato che mi mostra solo il suo volto luminoso: so che esiste anche un'oscurità infinita ed è mio dovere proteggervi da quell'abisso orrendo.

Torno ad accarezzarti il volto e sussurro piano il tuo nome.

Ti muovi un poco, le tue palpebre vibrano, poi con le mani cerchi le mie mentre socchiudi gli occhi, e mi sorridi:

- Severus… appassionato mago dei miei sogni, dolce mago del mio cuore!

- Ricordi… ricordi proprio tutto? – ti chiedo con voce tremante.

- Severus, come potrei mai dimenticare l'unico uomo che ho veramente amato!

Mi sorridi teneramente:

- Come potrei dimenticare l'uomo che mi ha amato così tanto da saper completamente rinunciare a me, ma, pur di non lasciarmi sola, ha voluto creare un altro "se stesso" che potesse amarmi al posto suo!

Accarezzi leggera la mia fronte:

- Ora so bene che tutto il meraviglioso amore di George per me, era solo il _tuo_ infinito amore! Ora ricordo bene che le sue parole, i suoi gesti, tutta la sua dolcezza e dedizione erano tue, solo tue, profondamente ed intensamente tue!

Mi stringi forte a te e mormori:

- Sei sempre stato con me, eppure, quanto mi sei mancato, Severus! Quanto mi sono mancate le fiamme nere dei tuoi occhi… fino al punto di sognarle!

Ti blocchi per un istante, e lo stupore riempie i tuoi occhi:

- Quel sogno, che tornava puntuale ogni notte a riempirmi di felicità, che mi faceva sentire "veramente" viva… in questi ultimi cinque anni…

Mi guardi senza riuscire a credere ai tuoi stessi pensieri, ed io annuisco piano:

- Sì, ero io Marianne. Un'arcana magia, l'unico modo per averti ancora tra le mie braccia…

L'oro dei tuoi occhi sfolgora tra le lacrime:

- Un sogno, ti sei trasformato in un sogno… solo per me!

- Non potevo fare altro… ma sapevo che tu avevi bisogno di me. - sussurro a fior di labbra.

Chiudi gli occhi, mentre una lacrima scende lieve, e scuoti leggermente il capo. Le tue labbra tremano:

- Quanto devi aver sofferto, amore mio… quanto immensamente mi hai amato Severus!

Chiudo gli occhi e chino il capo: in un istante hai compreso tutto l'atroce dolore di questi terribili dieci anni.

- Tu non mi hai mai veramente lasciato, tu sei sempre tornato qui a vegliare su di me e sulla mia felicità. - t'interrompi un istante, sembra quasi che ti manchi l'aria, poi continui con voce soffocata – Per dieci anni hai guardato un altro uomo amarmi e farmi felice, per dieci anni mi hai desiderato… e mi hai amato solo in sogno! Per dieci anni hai ascoltato tuo figlio chiamare papà un altro uomo…

Non sono domande le tue, sono affermazioni che non hanno alcun bisogno di conferma.

- Ti amo Marianne!

Ti guardo negli occhi e non riesco a dire nient'altro.

- Severus… oh Severus! – La tua voce è piena di dolore per me – Ti amo, ti amo tanto…

Non riesco a parlare, solo ti guardo, ebbro di felicità.

Sento il cuore che mi scoppia nel petto e il respiro fugge dalle mie labbra. Le mie mani ti sfiorano il volto, come per provarmi che non sei più solo un sogno meraviglioso, ma che sei qui, vera ed in carne ed ossa. La mia donna, la mia meravigliosa e adorata donna, che da dieci anni desidero follemente e non posso avere!

Le tue mani accarezzano lievi le impudiche lacrime di gioia che aleggiano sul mio viso, mentre il sole mi sorride nuovamente dai tuoi occhi meravigliosi.

Mi avvicino lentamente alle tue labbra, lascio che il tuo profumo ottenebri i miei sensi, che il tepore del tuo respiro si confonda piano con il mio.

Ho paura a chiudere gli occhi, timore di ritrovarmi ancora solo in un sogno.

Da dieci anni non desidero altro che il tuo sorriso, le tue labbra, la tua pelle, il tuo corpo… e ora non ho neppure il coraggio di stringerti a me, di posare le mie labbra sulle tue.

- Ti amo…

E nel movimento delle parole le labbra, infine, si sfiorano, si lambiscono, si accarezzano, si vezzeggiano e si coccolano. Poi s'incontrano, si congiungono, s'intrecciano, si suggellano in un bacio ardente, ribollente di passione e di desiderio.

Ogni proposito di fuggire veloce via da te svanisce come neve al sole, e sei tu il mio unico sole.

Sei tra le mie braccia, pervasa dalla mia stessa rovente brama, scivoli giù dal divano e rotoliamo sul folto e morbido tappeto, mentre i tuoi abiti si dissolvono sotto le mie dita.

Non sei un sogno, non sei un sogno: sei la mia donna, la mia donna… ed io sono pazzo di te!

Tutta la passione, l'amore e il desiderio repressi in questi ultimi dieci anni esplodono incontrollati nei miei gesti audaci, nei miei movimenti intensi, nei baci che ti rubano l'anima. La mia passione divora e brucia la tua carne, il mio amore centellina e lenisce la bramosia della tua pelle, i miei baci infuocati addolciscono ma non placano il desiderio.

Non ho mai fatto l'amore in questo modo, con questo folle desiderio troppo a lungo represso e negato, e ora così furiosamente incontrollabile.

Mordermi le labbra non mi aiuta, e le tue mani me lo impediscono. Ringrazio Voldemort per la ferita che ancora tira dolorosamente sulla spalla e mi regala qualche minuto in più di lucidità e di controllo.

I tuoi occhi brillano nella notte e nella tua mente rifulge il chiaro e nitido ricordo dei due anni che abbiamo vissuto come marito e moglie. Vedo bene la tua irremovibile determinazione a non voler mai più dimenticare.

Torno a sprofondare nell'arroventato delirio di questo passionale amplesso, affondo in te in questo eccitante tripudio dei sensi, mi perdo ancora nella sensuale bramosia del tuo copro, mentre ti sento gridare il mio nome, nell'estasi del tuo piacere che si confonde con il mio.

Per quanto tempo ti ho tenuta stretta a me, respirando il tuo tiepido alito e raccontandoti il mio immenso amore, mentre tu mi narravi il tuo!

Quante volte ti ho baciato, accarezzata e stretta forte a me!

Quante volte hai sfiorato il mio viso e mi hai guardato, mentre nella tua mente io tornavo a sovrappormi completamente a George, le sue parole d'amore tornavano a essere solo le mie ed i suoi teneri gesti si tramutavano nuovamente nei miei.

Ti lasci coccolare e cerchi sicurezza tra le mie braccia dopo la prova terribile che hai affrontato oggi: hai visto George morire davanti ai tuoi occhi solo per renderti conto che lui era un sogno irreale, e che la realtà ero io, che vivevo solo nei tuoi sogni.

Ora mi guardi intensamente e una precisa domanda brucia nella tua mente. Vuoi sapere cosa accadrà ora, ma hai paura di chiedermelo, perché temi di conoscere già la risposta.

Non so come dirtelo, non so proprio come confermarti che dovrò ancora lasciarti.

Che ancora una volta non ho altra scelta.

Poi la tua mano scivola sulla spalla, a sfiorare lievemente la profonda ferita: ti rendi improvvisamente conto che non è l'unico segno di dolore inciso col sangue sul mio corpo.

Sei così agitata che i pensieri erompono dalla tua mente con più forza delle parole che, invece, ancora non trovano la strada per uscire dalle tue labbra.

Chiudo gli occhi per un istante, per riuscire ad abbandonare i tuoi pensieri, poi mormoro:

- Sì, è stato Voldemort: è tornato!

La paura, profonda e sconvolgente, è nei tuoi occhi dorati. Ti stringo ancora a me esclamando con enfasi:

- Non potrà farti del male, neppure a Mark. Vi proteggerò!

Bacio ancora il tuo viso, la fronte, gli occhi e le guance. Bacio piano la tua bocca, con tenero amore, mentre ancora il dolore strazia il mio cuore, al pensiero delle prossime parole che pronuncerò:

- Ma per far questo, lo sai, devo ancora lasciarti, amore mio!

Se affondassi direttamente un pugnale nel tuo cuore, non potrei farti altrettanto male.

- Nooo! – è il tuo urlo disperato.

Socchiudo gli occhi e mi mordo le labbra: non riesco a sopportare il dolore che vedo in te.

- Devo… devo farlo! – Ora è nel mio cuore che sto affondando la lama acuminata – L'ho fatto dieci anni fa e lo rifarò. Nulla è cambiato, anzi, le condizioni sono solo peggiorate: ora Voldemort è un'orrenda realtà, non più solo un timore!

- Ma io… io non ho paura! Tu ci proteggerai…

- Ho un solo modo per proteggervi.

- Non voglio perderti di nuovo! – mi gridi tra le lacrime, stringendoti forsennatamente a me.

- Solo per poco tempo, amore mio! – sussurro cercando di farti ragionare – Ora so che possiamo sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore... e lo faremo presto, te lo prometto! Ed io tornerò da te, per sempre!

Ti sorrido, mentre accarezzo il tuo viso asciugandoti le lacrime. Le tue mani continuano a stringermi forte.

- Solo poco tempo ancora… - sussurro estraendo la bacchetta.

Spalanchi gli occhi e mi blocchi la mano esclamando con decisione:

- No! Questo no! Questo non lo puoi fare!

- Non voglio che tu sappia, che tu soffra, che tu abbia paura per me! – mormoro con voce roca.

- E allora cosa farai? Di nuovo mi toglierai la memoria di te e del tuo amore?

- Sì.

Non sai quanta sofferenza mi costa pronunciare questa piccola parolina.

- Per lasciarmi invece solo con il falso ma straziante ricordo di George e della sua morte?

Rimango in silenzio a guardarti: non ho altra alternativa.

- Non puoi fare altro, vero? – m'incalzi con decisione – Non hai il tempo per rifare adesso quello che hai fatto allora!

Ancora rimango in silenzio, mentre i tuoi occhi mi scrutano ed io non riesco più a ragionare.

- Tornerò nei tuoi sogni… - sussurro infine, flebilmente.

- Non ti voglio nei miei sogni: ti voglio nella mia realtà!

Mi sorridi accarezzandomi il viso e poi continui con dolcezza:

- Fosse anche solo il tuo ricordo, Severus, ma vero e reale! Il ricordo di te e del tuo immenso amore.

Ancora resto in silenzio, spiazzato dalla tua determinazione, incantato dal tuo amore per me.

- No, amore mio. No! Se proprio dovrò _solo_ ricordare qualcuno che non è più con me, è solo te che voglio ricordare, solo te, Severus! – esclami prendendomi il viso tra le mani. - Lascia che il ricordo di George, invece di portarmi solo dolore, possa recarmi anche il meraviglioso ricordo di te e del tuo infinito amore. Lascia che la speranza del tuo ritorno possa albergare nel mio cuore… anche se dovesse costarmi la vita! Lasciami scegliere di amarti, Severus!

Ti guardo e ti sorrido, amore mio, sempre in silenzio, mentre ti avvicini ancora di più al mio viso e mi togli la bacchetta di mano sussurrando:

- Voglio ricordare il tuo volto, i tuoi baci e il tuo amore. Voglio poter sperare che tu torni presto da me. Ti prego, non mi togliere ancora il tuo ricordo e il tuo amore, ti prego, Severus!

- E a Mark… non pensi… - mormoro con voce rotta dal pianto.

- Voglio parlare di te a Mark, voglio che sappia chi è realmente il suo papà! E' un bambino forte, sai, ti assomiglia tanto! – mi sorridi ancora, piena d'orgoglio - Permettigli di sapere che suo padre è vivo e che sta combattendo per lui!

Mi porgi la bacchetta ed io la ripongo nel mantello. Il tuo amore ha vinto ancora una volta.

Ti stringo ancora a me, dolcemente, e ti bacio.

Ti bacio con amore. Ti bacio con dolore. Ti bacio con speranza.

Ti bacio.

**10 - Ecco il perché, Potter!**

_La mia bacchetta è puntata su di te da un'infinità di tempo e ti sto ancora trafiggendo con il mio sguardo di fuoco nero. I tuoi occhi verdi sono dilatati dalla paura e dalla sorpresa._

_Lo capisci, Potter, perché non ti lascio respirare neppure per un istante, perché non allento la mia presa su di te da giorni e giorni ormai?_

_Lo capisci perché ho fretta e non voglio più aspettare? _

_Mio figlio mi attende, ormai da dieci anni, la mia donna ha un disperato bisogno di me, ora che è rimasta sola. _

_Ed io ho un insopprimibile bisogno di loro, non posso più farne senza, non riesco più a rinunciare al loro amore come ho fatto in questi tremendi anni. _

_Li ho avuti di nuovo tra le braccia, capisci, anche se solo per poche e meravigliose ore, e la loro mancanza adesso mi è assolutamente insopportabile. _

_Ma prima devo riuscire a eliminare Voldemort, la mia dannazione, e tu sei la mia unica possibilità, giovane Potter. La mia sola arma, e dovrai essere perfetto, assolutamente perfetto. _

_E lo sarai Potter, perché io sto facendo di te il mio supremo capolavoro. Non posso permetterti di cedere, o di commettere errori, e quando sarà il momento tu non sbaglierai!_

_Probabilmente pensi che io ti odi, vero Potter?_

_Quella stupida storia di rivalità con tuo padre e gli scherzi di quegli imbecilli dei Malandrini._

_Non è odio, Potter, non lo è mai stato._

_E' solo amore, amore per mio figlio e per la mia dolce e appassionata Marianne. _

_Amore che non so più trattenere, desiderio infinito che mi strazia il cuore in ogni momento del giorno e della notte. _

_Voglio tornare da loro, al più presto, non appena avrai sconfitto Voldemort._

_Ma continua pure a pensare che io ti odi: rafforzerà il tuo spirito e la tua determinazione. Odiami Potter, odiami a fondo: allenati con me! _

_E quando sarà il momento, sarai perfettamente capace di difenderti dall'arroventato odio infinito che l'Oscuro Signore ti rovescerà addosso. Saprai resistergli e uscire indenne dal suo attacco: il suo odio non riuscirà a distruggerti! E quando avrai assorbito tutta la sua profonda avversione nei confronti del mondo, lo avrai vinto, Potter, perché lo avrai completamento svuotato di tutta la sua essenza negativa._

_Continua pure a odiarmi, Potter, solo così riuscirai a vincere Voldemort, ed io potrò finalmente tornare da mio figlio e dalla donna che amo._

_E un giorno potrò, finalmente, rivelarti che non ti ho mai odiato._

FINE (forse)

**(Questo era il finale che io avevo inizialmente immaginato, ma Francesca mi ha minacciato con indicibili Cruciatus, così sono stata costretta a cedere. Quindi, ecco ciò che è successo DOPO la "fine")**

**Epilogo**

Il mondo dei maghi è in grande subbuglio e celebra la definitiva vittoria del giovane ed eroico Harry Potter: l'Oscurità di Voldemort è per sempre debellata dal nostro mondo.

Nessuno fa caso a un mago vestito di nero, dal lungo mantello svolazzante, che si allontana silenziosamente.

Non sono io l'eroe, non ho fatto nulla io, nessuno sentirà la mia mancanza in questo grandioso e solenne festeggiamento.

Ma io sorrido felice, guardando il mio avambraccio finalmente affrancato dal Marchio Nero. Sono libero, libero di tornare dalle persone che amo dopo aver compiuto fino in fondo il mio dovere.

*

Sei lì, sulla soglia di casa, ad aspettarmi.

Quasi come se avessi percepito il mio arrivo sei uscita all'improvviso di casa e ora il tuo viso è illuminato dal più bel sorriso che io abbia mai visto.

Mi avvicino lentamente, quasi scivolando sul prato verdissimo, mentre tu mi corri incontro. Il mio profondo sguardo nero è fisso in quei tuoi splendidi occhi dove il sole rifulge, e nel tuo volto ridente vedo riflessa la mia immensa felicità.

- _Mia adorata ammaliatrice!_ – sussurro piano.

- _Incantevole mago del mio cuore! _– mi rispondi con amore.

Ancora pochi e lenti passi, poi mi chino adagio sul tuo viso a sfiorarti appena le labbra, accarezzandole dolcemente con la punta della lingua. Con le mani scendo lungo il tuo corpo, sfiorandolo piano, poi le appoggio lievi sui fianchi, in una stretta delicata, appena accennata, che fa adagiare il tuo corpo fremente contro il mio.

Dischiudo infine le labbra, a incontrare e avvolgere deliziosamente le tue, sempre delicato, attento a frenare l'impaziente impeto del mio desiderio. La mia lingua fruga discreta alla ricerca della tua, fino a incontrarla e trovarla bramosa della stessa mia voluttà. La mano scende lenta dai fianchi fino ad avvolgere la tua schiena, in basso, e ti attiro contro il mio corpo eccitato, stringendoti forte a me, con passione.

Il bacio si fa sempre più intimo e profondo, mentre il cuore batte forte, quasi da farmi male, strappandomi via il respiro. Ti stringi forte a me, mio adorato amore, sento il tuo corpo aderire perfettamente al mio e percepisco il tuo desiderio, altrettanto intenso. Le nostre lingue, strettamente intrecciate, danzano con passione mentre i nostri corpi cercano un'unione quasi impossibile.

*

Non pensavo che potesse esistere una felicità così grande: non per me, almeno, non per l'oscuro Severus Piton.

Non per l'uomo con così tante colpe nel suo passato.

Invece, invece sono l'uomo più felice del mondo, mia moglie è fra le mie braccia e il mio piccolo Mark è di nuovo… un mago!

- Mark Piton! – esclama chiara la voce di Minerva.

All'improvviso scende il silenzio sulla Sala Grande e, mentre Mark avanza sicuro verso il Cappello Parlante, tutti gli sguardi si volgono verso di me. Marianne mi stringe la mano e mi sorride tranquilla.

Minerva infila il Cappello sulla testa di Mark ed io aspetto trattenendo il fiato: non so proprio cosa sperare.

- _Grifondoro!_

Mark salta giù dallo sgabello e rende velocemente il Cappello a Minerva, poi si volta sorridente verso di me.

Anche io sorrido, mentre continuo a stringere forte la mano di Marianne.

Il silenzio è all'improvviso rotto dal boato di un applauso, proprio quando Potter si alza e invita Mark a sedersi al suo fianco.

Mentre mio figlio si accomoda al suo fianco, Potter mi guarda: ora non ha più paura di me, ora non mi odia più.

Ora ha capito ogni perché, e mi sorride anche lui.

Ci sono decisamente troppi sorrisi, per i miei gusti, in questa sala, ma quello di Marianne è certo il più luminoso.

Il mio viso deve essere una ridicola combinazione d'intensa felicità e profondo stupore, e la tua risata cristallina erompe inarrestabile, mentre mi abbracci, congratulandoti per l'azzeccata scelta del Cappello Parlante.

- _Grifondoro!_ – esclamo perplesso scuotendo il capo – Per forza: tutta colpa della tua solare risata!

- Ora non potrai più togliere punti ai Grifondoro! – mi provochi ridendo.

- Ora non intendo più togliere punti proprio a nessuno! – esclamo con serietà. – Non ne ho più alcun motivo. Ora ho Mark, ho te, il tuo amore, il tuo sorriso luminoso, la tua allegra risata! Cosa vuoi che me ne freghi dei punteggi delle Case!

Ti stringo forte a me e mi ci vogliono alcuni istanti per capire cosa sta succedendo, per quale motivo un incredulo silenzio è nuovamente sceso sulla Sala Grande e perché tutti, ma proprio tutti, mi stanno guardando a bocca aperta.

Poi la spiegazione è più che evidente: nessuno aveva mai visto il Professor Severus Piton ridere, ridere di gusto…

FINE (definitiva)


End file.
